


Arranged Affections

by Oky_Verlo



Series: IronPanther [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, If This Seems Familiar There's A Reason For That, M/M, Oh Look I've Punched Your Feels, updates slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/pseuds/Oky_Verlo
Summary: To come together, hearts and minds open, learning and growing together to form a genuine bond of affection and acceptance, unaffected by the world's interference.Well, that's the hope anyway.





	1. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when a single truth can shake the very foundations of your world. It is the mark of a great man who accepts this truth and learns to work alongside it.
> 
> Howard Stark is not a great man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received a lot of requests to continue this story, and have decide to just put the updates into a new story of their own.
> 
> Hope this satisfies all.

It's no secret that the men in the Stark Line are obsessive.

Christopher Simon Stark was an avid collector of coins; his collection was donated after his death and contained over three hundred pieces.

Simon Howard Stark collected tie pins, despite never wearing them; they were auctioned off after he passed.

Howard Anthony Walter Stark was a Captain America Fan; every movie, every poster, every knick knack and collectible, Howard Stark had them all, and travelled to the Arctic twice yearly to search for the crowning piece, Captain Steven Grant Rogers, himself.

After returning from yet another bitter failure to find his friend, Howard, in a _very_ rare show of consideration, decided to look in on his son.

Anthony Edward Stark collected small broken machines so he could fix them. At first Howard had scoffed, because _'what a waste of time that will be'_ , but more or less let it happen, because Starks never really _chose_ their obsessions, they just turned up, and could change over time; Howard had originally been something of a military buff before Project: Rebirth.

Having been informed by the staff that his son was home for School Break, Howard went to his son's room and opened the door.

A brief flutter of swearing greeted him, along with the sight of his son hastily yanking the cover of his bed over himself to preserve his dignity.

"What the hell?! Did you forget how to knock or something?!"

Howard ignored the shouts, knowing that, while he should have announced his presence so as to give his son the chance to be decent, the door could have just as easily locked to prevent anyone from wandering in on his sons more... _physical_ self-indulgences.

He stated as much to Anthony, and received a snort in return.

"Why would I lock the door when no-one comes this way? The staff don't touch this wing when I'm present, Mum's always busy with this charity or that function, and this is the first time you've even looked at me in three years. Why bother locking the door?"

Howard forced himself to keep his breathing slow and even.

Three years? Anthony thought his father hadn't looked at him in three years? Preposterous; he looked at his son plenty, Anthony was always bugging him down in the workshop to look at one of the doo-dads he'd pieced together. Anthony scoffed at the information.

"Think again Howard; I haven't gone near your workshop since you sent me to Huntington's Boarding School for the Elite at seven. Do you even know how old I am now?"

It should have told Howard something when, _no; he didn't know his only child's age_. It should have told Howard something when his child addressed him by name not title.

"I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen. That's nearly ten years Howard; guess saying three was being optimistic."

It should have told Howard something.

But it didn't.

It couldn't; Howard's eyes had locked onto something that drowned the rest of the world out. Something that had him still as stone with a whirling mass of conflicting emotions in his head.

It wasn't a girly magazine Anthony had be deriving his pleasure from. Or at least, not a magazine with girls in it.

Spread blatantly across the two pages were men covered by little more than their shorts, posing languidly and sprawled, inviting the viewer to trail their gaze across flat chests and muscled limbs.

Howard's breathing was no longer calm, and a flare of rage, white-hot and burning, pulsed through him.

Anthony was... no, a glance around the room showed evidence of a normal young man. How could _his_ son be a-a _queer_?! There were signs weren't there? Things that Anthony should have been doing that showed his predilection, that Howard could have put a stop to this tomfoolery and corrected his son's behaviour?

How was the Stark Legacy to continue if Anthony didn't get married and have a son?

Anthony had, in fact, realised where his father's gaze had fallen, sighed and moved to get dressed, picking up the magazine and putting it away while Howard had an internal meltdown. He was actually leaving the room with his wallet and keys by the time Howard came back to himself.

"Where are you going Anthony?! We need to fix this and-"

"There is nothing to fix Howard. I am attracted to men. Big deal, grow up."

"Big deal?! This is a very big deal Anthony! You would have the Stark name die out because you-you-"

Anthony sighed again and kept walking down the hall, Howard following him as he fought to bring his words from his throat.

"If I want to _'keep the name alive'_ all I need to do is adopt a kid and BOOM! Stark Heir."

Howard's rage was clawing itself higher and higher inside of him, Anthony's callous disregard to the superiority of the Stark genes a mockery he could not let stand. But before Howard could speak another word, they had reached the front door to the estate, and Anthony spoke a single sentence before closing the door behind him.

"And hell, maybe that way -having a child that isn't of my blood- I won't end up forgetting that they exist outside of my anger."

* * *

A month later, sitting in his study, nursing a glass of bourbon, Howard ran through his actions yet again, looking for any point of error.

Any attempts made to sway Anthony to the attractions of the female populace had been met with disdain at best and outright misbehaviour at worst. Howard was still working to placate the CEO of Infinity Metals for the stunt Anthony pulled with a garden hose, a rubber chicken, and nine pounds of guacamole.

Trying to speak to Maria about the problem was hopeless; She would sit through him explaining the situation only to look up when he finished and ask him when he got home, before leaving without an answer because she was late for a meeting with the Head of a Charity. He loved the woman, truly, or at least held her in the highest affection, but that little scenario had happened seven times. Eight if you count the time he had tried to discuss it as they were preparing for bed, but she went through her routine without even noticing his presence before she went to sleep.

Talks with the staff had revealed they all knew of Anthony's... _tastes_ but as the boy was off at M.I.T. for most of the year (and when the hell had Anthony started at college? Surely he would have been informed about that, right?) they didn't really have anything to say about it, especially since they confirmed that ' _yes, while the young Master is home we don't enter his wing. You made it quite clear first holidays back from Huntington's sir, that you would not have him spoiled and unable to look after himself when he returned, until you said otherwise._ '

Taking a bracing mouthful of the bourbon, Howard looked to the small card on his desk, the elegant script curling across the page silently promising either his salvation or damnation, depending on how the evening would proceed.

 

 _To_ _the Etiolated House of Stark,_

 

 _It is to the Eternal Honour of the Nonpareil House of Hammer, that we have been chosen,_ _by the_

 _Esteemed President Himself, to be Hosts of this Years Political Gala. We,_ _of the_ _I_ _nimitable_ _House_

 _of Hammer, Have Magnanimously Decided that You, of_ _the Typic House_ _of Stark, Are_ _Certainly_

 _to be Upon the Invitees List. We ask for_ _Cordial Behaviour in Our_ _Resplendent_ _Home, and that,_

 _For the Good Impressions_ _t_ _he U.S. Wishes Presented to_ _Our_ _Foreign Dignitaries, All Must be_

 _Suitably_ _Attired in Full Suit and Dress. We,_ _of the_ _Paramount House of Hammer, Do hope to_

 _See_ _You of the Bromidic House of Stark in_ _Attendance._

_With the Good Wishes of the Transcendent House of Hammer._

 

_Justin R. Hammer Sr. & Sasha M. Hammer._

 

Whatever was President Gordon thinking? The Hammer family was full of the most pretentious and uncouth souls Howard had ever had the misfortune to encounter. Justin Sr. was an incompetent grandstand, constantly trying to muscle his way into the weapons business, but couldn't be bothered to finish the designs, because he _had people for that_. And his wife Sasha was practically copying Maria, trying to one up his lovely wife in philanthropy, but constantly giving money to **well known** corrupt organisations. Not to mention the putrescent brat of a son Justin Jr. Both elder Hammers were also _very_ focused on appearance; at first glance, the invitation was quite fancy and sophisticated, but Howard knew how to use a dictionary, and so was well aware to the slights to his family name.

But Howard could use this. After the month of Anthony's relentlessness, Howard had come the conclusion that there was only one way to end this without have the Stark name dragged through the mud.

Wed Anthony off to a Foreign Personage of good standing.

Denmark had just that year decided to recognise registered same-sex relationships, and Greece was well known for having a more... _open_ policy on personal relationships.

If Howard could convince someone with enough prestige to agree to a Political Union with Anthony, there would be little to taint the Stark name, and Howard could needle Maria, who would in turn pester Anthony on the importance of grandchildren. Eventually Anthony would capitulate to pay for a surrogate, and his son would be given the Stark name and all would be well.

Yes it would be easier if Anthony would just cooperate and bed a woman; Howard would be understanding enough to allow the boy to be a bastard, just so long as Anthony had an heir, but Anthony was a stubborn child, and refused to listen to reason, so Howard would do as he must.

Finishing his drink, Howard rose to corral his son into the suit his mother had chosen for the night.

* * *

The evening hadn't been going well.

First of all, Howard had had to interact with Hammer Sr. and wife, which was always a miserable affair.

Then he'd had to circuit the room, shaking hands and fake laughs and old stories, with business partners, investors and of course the dignitaries themselves, which was tedious and too short a time for him to actually poke and prod at potential partners for his son.

Then he'd had to check up on Maria, who had been networking with the wives present and Anthony, who had been surrounded by the younger children attending with their parents, telling nonsense stories and jokes. Aside from the pointlessness of Anthony's actions, this wasn't _bad_ per se, it just didn't do anything to help Howard's mood, because while Anthony's behaviour was gathering a good deal of positive attention, it was all from the elder daughters in the room, meaning Anthony would completely ignore it.

Howard had finally been able to talk to the visitors properly, but most of them were too old for Anthony to wed without causing scandal at the age difference, which Howard refused to let happen to the Stark name. The few that were of suitable age were either married, or completely normal single heterosexual men.

The band (some awful jazz-wannabes that didn't know how to appreciate the genre) were striking up another 'reimagining' of a classic, when Howard happened to catch the tail end of a certain conversation.

"-well and good, but we believe that a person's soul seeks out the one that will complete it regardless of gender. Take my son here for example; TChalla, if you would?"

As Howard watched the African smile at his son, the young man smiled in return before facing the other person in the conversation.

"I found, early on in puberty, that I felt more comfortable in the company of men than women. That is not to say that I felt uncomfortable around women; just that I find more pleasure with my own gender."

Howard felt a grin curl his lips as the conversation continued. The young man, T'Challa if he'd heard correctly, was the best candidate so far; the son of a dignitary as opposed to holding the job himself, but he was obviously held in high esteem by his father, so would hold excellent references. Howard carefully made his way to the two men, making it look as though his path had naturally led him there. By the time he was close enough to speak, the conversation had ended, and the other speaker gone.

Donning the smile that dazzled the media, Howard stuck out his hand.

"I don't believe we met yet tonight; Howard Stark."

* * *

Though leery of the Stark name, Howard had been able to more or less win T'Chaka and T'Challa's grudging acceptance.

Starting the conversation with gentle questions about how they were liking the U.S.A, Howard eventually dipped into more important information, though no less gently, and never appearing as a bid for insider information; a mild complaint about the rain New York had seen for the past few days had been replied with how they never saw such chilling rain in their home; a half-joke about how the Hammer's were spending their money on lousy decorators re-joined by how they came upon the money in the first place as Hammer Tech was not doing well.

A quip of how Anthony was spending his time near mothering the youngest attendees was met with an interested father and son's searching eyes.

Howard suppressed the smug grin he felt on his lips and pointed Anthony out to the men.

By this point, Anthony had lost his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and his hair had lost any sense of order, instead ruffled like a common vagabonds from all the times the children, and Anthony himself, had run hands through it.

Howard inwardly scowled at how unkempt is son appeared and prepared to offer an excuse when the young man -T'Challa, not Anthony- bowed politely and made a bee-line to the Stark Heir. T'Chaka chuckled.

"Ah, it would seem your son has managed to ensnare mine. I have yet to see T'Challa react so strongly to another. I believe this will be most fortuitous."

"Fortuitous, you say?"

T'Chaka tempered his smile somewhat before returning his gaze to Howard, though it continued to glance back.

"Our people are believers that souls seek out the ones to complete them regardless of gender," T'Chaka repeated the spiel that had first caught Howard's attention. "And that when we find the perfect soul, the person that will warm our hearts until the end of our days, nothing will be able to keep us from them; we will be pulled towards them, and woe to all who stand in the way. I understand that this is an unusual, and rather heavy idea for Americans though."

T'Chaka's final statement was no doubt meant to placate a father who was over-protective of his son, but Howard was merely filled with glee. T'Challa would want to keep Anthony, would likely near fight for it; Howard just needed to make T'Chaka think this was his idea.

Howard uttered a low laugh.

"I wish your boy luck then; Anthony has quite the standards, and won't settle for anything. T'Challa has his work cut out for him."

T'Chaka's smile returned, with just a hint of triumph to it, before once more focusing on their sons.

"T'Challa is a strong young man; I have no doubt that if it is Anthony's soul that calls him, I will be welcoming a new son into my family come New Years."

It was Howard's turn to smile triumphantly, now that T'Chaka was leaving to join T'Challa and Anthony.

Tonight wasn't such a failure after all.

* * *

T'Challa and T'Chaka spoke with Anthony for nearly two hours, before Maria had decided it was time to leave. Howard exchanged contact information with T'Chaka as the boys said their farewells, T'Challa's rather besotted and Anthony's actually polite.

* * *

Two months later found Anthony back at school and Howard driving himself and Maria in the early evening. He was feeling a few final pieces of self-satisfaction before he made the delivery to S.H.I.E.L.D.

T'Chaka had just that morning signed the final form for a Political Union between T'Challa and Anthony. As soon as T'Challa, the younger of the two, turned twenty-five, they would be wed. T'Chaka had revealed that he was the King of Wakanda during their discussions, which had filled Howard with glee at the thought of Anthony getting Stark Industries access to Vibranium, and had removed the last smidgen of doubt as to whether Howard's plan would keep the Stark name safe.

Anthony would be with a prince and then king. No one would be able to claim Anthony as a disgrace, and the Wakandan Royal family didn't have last names. Everything was perfect.

Howard pulled the car round the corner, only to spot a man standing in the middle of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	2. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been years since Howard passed, but his cruelty keeps being discovered.

Tony stood by the windows in his office, gazing down at the world below.

Sitting in a stack on his desk, presented by a proud Obadiah, were various magazines.

 _America's Most Eligible Bachelor_ , proclaimed one, displaying an image of him in suit at a gala.

 _Playboy Pays For A Pucker!_ Screamed another, a shot of him at a charity date auction receiving a kiss on the cheek from the actress at his side.

 _Stark! Lonely At The Top?_ Asks the third, a picture of Tony sitting in a restaurant alone, looking rather sombre as he contemplated the wine glass in his hand.

Tony sighs, returning his gaze to the world outside his glass prison.

And it is a prison. Tony has been locked into the shackles of expectation that come with being Stark Industries CEO, for being such a success so young.

For still being single.

Obadiah thinks Tony is just sowing his wild oats before he chooses a wife and settles down, just like Howard did. When he brought the magazines in, he was beaming, laughing boisterously about how Tony has his pick from the cream of the crop. He doesn't know.

Only four people knew.

Tony hasn't had sex with a woman since he was fourteen. Honestly, he can appreciate their beauty, but women do nothing for him.

Most the stories are just that. Tony often finds himself in the company of women who had consumed enough alcohol to preserve their livers, or even a few of them drugged; he can't in good conscience leave them alone, so he takes them home to sleep it off. But he's Tony Stark; he's been seducing women since forever, so of course he propositioned them and they accepted. They just must have drunk too much to remember it, but so many people say Tony Stark is a sex-god so it must have been amazing!

The rest of the stories? Whoever the reporter is, they are sure they misheard/read/saw what happened, because no way is Tony Stark having a relationship with another man! So they fix the 'mistake', and turn the few male lovers Tony has had into women.

At least his partners haven't been selling their stories to the rags.

Tony sighs again, returning to his seat and pushing the magazines from his desk to the bin.

Even Pepper, wonderful, brilliant, efficient Pepper, doesn't know that Tony is gay. He's tried to tell her, but it was after she had escorted a few women out so he didn't get to say anything -had, in fact, barely even opened his mouth- before she tore into him about giving her a heads up before she needed to clean up after his orgies.

She'd 'seen' the evidence, so wouldn't listen if he tried again.

Rhodey knew. He'd been there, a solid shoulder for Tony when he was freaking out at M.I.T. and didn't know what to do. Most people would have run to the nearest news outlet and sold the story for a mint, but not Rhodey. Rhodey was far too good a man to profit from another's misery and pain. Instead he had sat by Tony's side, and gently talked Tony down from doing something foolish. They had sat there talking for hours when Tony asked what he should do.

_"I can't tell you that Tones. The world is a cruel place to those who are different; believe me, I know. The best advice I can give is simply take every day one step at a time. You don't need to decide where you're travelling yet, you can just set one foot in front of the other, and see where they take you. And you can be sure that I'll be along for the journey."_

There weren't enough Rhodey's in the world, of that Tony was sure.

The staff at the mansion had all known about Tony's preferences, but had been paid to keep their mouths shut at the time, and were now all long dead. Just like Howard.

Howard had known. And had raged against it

_"You would have the Stark name die out because you-you-"_

Tony couldn't say whether he mourned the man or not. Certainly he missed his mother, and had been devastated at her passing; she may have been distracted a lot, but she was there and kind, attentive to her only child when she remembered. To Howard, Tony was a necessary annoyance.

For the month after he had discovered Tony's sexuality (and became the reason Tony now knocked before he entered a bedroom, even if it was his own, and even if he was alone), he kept dragging Tony along to the charity gala's his mother was so focused on and regaling the _'wonders of women'_ like if he said how pretty and kind they were enough, Tony would suddenly prefer them to men and he could hide the fact that he just wanted Tony to have a son to carry the blood and name. Tony had reacted. Howard never was able to reopen contracts with Infinity Metals after his revenge.

Tony sighed again as he looked over the last few contracts in his pile.

He honestly hated being CEO; it was boring, soul-crushing, and involved way too many meetings with old men that had far too many daughters and nieces of marriageable age. It sickened Tony to see these men pretty much selling their relations for a boost in status and power. And everything the men had said to him in hopes of persuading him made it worse.

_"Oh she thinks you're an attractive man; she'll be thrilled."_

_"She won't have any complaints with a Stark."_

_"It's not something she'd be concerned with."_

In every word, all Tony could hear was _'She doesn't have a say.'_

He dedicated a branch of the Maria Stark foundation to the betterment of women equality. It helped clear the disgust away.

Tony signed the final contract and set it aside for Pepper before waking his computer. Tony really didn't need the machine, and would far prefer his holo-displays, but Obadiah had refused to allow Tony to remodel his office to allow the machines needed for the projections to be installed, citing _'being in the CEO's office sends a message Tony, and what they see in that office enforces that message; people don't trust what they don't understand, and that is those projections of yours.'_ Tony just couldn't be bothered to put up a fight so let it go, getting the heavy white box that he rarely used.

Used for business anyway.

Typing in the encryption code for a certain folder, Tony let himself smile to see the images brought to the screen. The three last people to know. Ever since they had met, Tony had been given a standing invitation to enter their home, hell, enter their _country_ and he's taken it up many times in the decade or so that he's known them.

Shuri.

T'Chaka.

T'Challa.

They had all met at a Political function a few months before Tony turned seventeen. Shuri had been twelve and a little anxious to be at the gala, so Tony had gathered her up to distract her, collecting the other little kids so Shuri didn't feel singled out. He had spent the night telling stories and jokes, keeping the kids entertained and... well, shielded from all the politics going on above their heads. A good number of parents had attempted to collect their children, and judging by the way they kept looking at a particular person or small group of people, they were planning on using the kids to get sympathy or praise.

But Tony was far more fun than being nice and cute to strange adults, so the kids threatened to chuck fits if they were dragged away.

As the night moved on (and after catching Howard roll his eyes and glare disdainfully) Tony was approached by T'Challa. At fourteen, T'Challa was already showing signs of being a truly gorgeous man, being of decent breadth and height, with skin the perfect shade of chocolate, Tony had been tempted then and there to lick it off. He hadn't yet come into his voice, still breaking every few syllables, but not so noticeable to be embarrassing; it had mostly sounded like he had a bit of a cold, so people didn't comment.

He had fascinated Tony.

He was fiercely intelligent -something Tony had always been attracted to, man or woman- and was of a curious nature much like Tony; always wondering about what they saw and how it worked. When he had joined Tony and the gaggle of under-twelves, Shuri had immediately latched on to his hand and proudly introduced Tony to her Big Brother. T'Challa had smiled at her, before extending his hand to shake Tony's. His hand was slightly rough and callused, much like Tony's own, and T'Challa had seemed delighted when he noticed.

He joined Tony in telling stories to the kids, which ended up devolving into an impromptu science lesson.

Unlike many of genius intellect, Tony has never had a problem ' _dumbing down_ ' science, so long as people actually want to understand. When it's people who want to copy his work, or think he's just using scientific language to bullshit his way through something, Tony brings out the most technically useless details he can so they give up and leave, but when it's something like; an eight-year-old asking why there can't be an elevator that travels through the planet, Tony really enjoys describing how the Earth is a ball filled with different layers of dirt, stone and magma.

Though T'Challa helped in the lesson where he could, he seemed as enraptured by Tony's explanation as the kids. The kids had asked excited questions, and had quieted themselves to be able to hear Tony's answers. Not surprisingly, Shuri had asked excellent questions, which had given Tony the opportunity to get the kids to think for themselves as to whether hardened magma would make a good building stone.

As the little ones had started talking to each other, trying to sound as knowledgeable as they could, Tony turned to T'Challa and Shuri, only to discover they had been joined by a tall man with a warm smile. T'Chaka was easily one of the best men Tony has had the honour to meet -Rhodey's at the top of that list by the way- and openly praised Tony on both the way he explained things, and how he got the children invested. He was just as intelligent and curious as his children, and Tony had a marvellous time for the rest of the night speaking to the small family.

For the month and a half that Tony was still on break from M.I.T. T'Chaka often brought T'Challa to the mansion to visit with Tony while he dealt with some business with Howard. It was wonderful getting to spend so much time with T'Challa; having someone who could more-or-less keep up with his brain? It felt like taking a deep breath of clean air after months of pollution.

T'Chaka had brought both Shuri and T'Challa the day Tony was heading back to M.I.T. the little girl actually bawling that she wouldn't get to see Tony ever again. It was then that T'Chaka made the offer.

_"No my Inkosazana, Tony is always welcome in our lands."_

He handed Tony a card with a number on it.

_"Give that number a call, and we will send a jet to pick you up. Any time, any place Tony. You will **always** be welcome."_

Tony had memorised the number on the trip back to M.I.T., burning the card so that only ash remained.

Howard had died soon after that.

Tony had been tempted to call then; just hop on a jet to Wakanda and never leave. Honestly, it was just the feeble, whimpering hope in the deepest recesses of his mind that still wanted to make Howard proud that kept him in the states... that still kept him in the family business.

The pictures on the screen were of New Years a few months ago, which Tony had, of course, spent in Wakanda. It had become something of a tradition; Christmas would be spent at the Rhodes' house, and a few days later, Tony would be out of the snow in Wakanda's everlasting warmth to welcome the New Year.

He had especially enjoyed it this year, because it meant he didn't have to go to that conference in Bern. Obadiah had agreed in Tony's stead that he would speak, but Tony had called the administrators of the event as soon as he found out and told them it wasn't going to happen. They hadn't been happy, but Tony had been very blunt when he informed them that they should have spoken to him directly not a second party. They still grumbled but eventually gave in.

The picture on the screen caused Tony to loose a wistful sigh. As predicted, T'Challa was a gorgeous man. At twenty-four he had a body that would make a person weep, and he had grown into his voice, a smooth, seductive drawl that gave Tony little shivers just thinking about.

In the picture, T'Challa was standing next to Tony, an arm draped over Tony's shoulders and a wonderful smile curling his lips.

T'Challa had told Tony years ago, about the Wakandan soul mate belief, and about how fiercely T'Challa believed that Tony was his.

_"Every time I think of you Tony, my chest fills with warmth, and my heart beats faster. It is harder every time I hug you to let you go. Whenever I hear that you are coming to Wakanda, it feels as though my heart will burst from my chest, and when you arrive? It is all I can do not to take you on the tarmac."_

Such a declaration would normally have made Tony feel very nervous and uncomfortable, but... T'Chaka looked at N'Yami the way T'Challa had described, and it was a beautiful thing to witness; as though the rest of the world was unimportant to T'Chaka when compared to his wife, and that was simply because N'Yami existed.

Tony was rather... flattered, honestly, that T'Challa wanted him in the same way.

He didn't feel worthy of someone as amazing as T'Challa; handsome, kind, smart and skilled. But T'Challa wanted him. So Tony tried to be worthy.

He ate healthier, and barely drank any alcohol now, and only a single glass when he did, because T'Challa always worried over Tony's health.

He organised and donated to as many charities as he could without be directly linked, because T'Challa seemed happy when Tony told him about what good they could do.

He had organised for as much of his company as possible to be moved into medical research and day to day technology instead of weapons, because T'Challa hated war.

The last one had been the hardest, simply because the Board was made up of _'True Americans'_ ; the old folk who were proud of America's place in the world as a superpower, as being the holder of the biggest stick. Stark weapons helped America keep that biggest stick, and they didn't want to lose that.

Tony had managed to sway most of them by showing them the profit SI stood to gain by going into those fields more. Obadiah had confronted him after the meeting; one of the few not swayed.

_"What was that Tony?! You want us to start building bricks for baby hospitals or something?! You can't just stop and change the way a company works!"_

_"I haven't stopped anything Obadiah; with industry cutting out the need for as much human presence in a factory, I have assigned the freer workers with tasks to make sure they have a reason to get paid, that will still earn us money. The figures show a profit increase of up to 34% in the first six months."_

Obadiah had eventually settled, apologising to Tony with the excuse that he was old enough to be a little stuck in his ways. The magazines were just another of the ways he was trying to get back into Tony's good books.

"Excuse me, Mr Stark?"

"Yes Ms Potts?"

Tony looked up in slight confusion, as Pepper rarely addressed him like that unless he had an appointment -which he didn't, he checked- or he was in trouble.

"I have signed all the paperwork you left me; whatever went wrong was not me, I'm innocent."

Pepper smiled, shaking her head a little as she collected the files from his desk.

"You have a visitor. He hasn't made an appointment, but he said it was urgent that he spoke with you. He called himself... T'Challa?"

Tony's eyes darted to the computer screen, and motioned for Pepper to look at the picture of Tony, T'Challa, T'Chaka and Shuri sitting on a pair of sofas.

Pointing to T'Challa, Tony raised an eyebrow in question. Pepper looked mildly stunned.

"Yes, yes that's him. I've never seen him before so I didn't realise- you've never talked about him either!"

"Let him in Pep; if it's important enough for T'Challa to come here instead of just calling me, I see no reason to make him wait."

Pepper nodded, stepping quickly out of the office to usher T'Challa in. T'Challa was dressed impeccably in a dark suit over a crisp white shirt. He seemed a combination of nervous -likely over whatever business had brought him to Tony's office- and happy -which Tony kinda hoped was over seeing him- as he drew close enough to give Tony his traditional hug. After lasting a moment longer than T'Challa normally allowed himself, Tony guided him to one of the chairs in front of his desk as he leaned on its edge.

"What's bothering you Puss-in-Boots? It's something big to have you here in person."

T'Challa actually shuddered a little, and averted his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and speaking; looking Tony dead in the eyes.

"Before I begin, I promise you that I had no knowledge of this prior. I would never have kept such information from you had I known."

Tony just raises an eyebrow, curious as to what has made T'Challa so upset. T'Challa takes another deep breath when Tony nods and gestures for him to continue.

"As you know, I am celebrating my birthday next week. Father felt it would be best to present his gift to me early. It was... It's..."

T'Challa pulls a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and hands it to Tony as he is unable to speak. Taking a moment to thrill in the knowledge that T'Challa doesn't set off Tony's fear of being handed things, Tony unfolds the paper to read it.

And promptly stops breathing.

Tony had known his father was a shallow, callous man but to do this. He suddenly takes in a deep breath, feeling T'Challa's arms wrapped around him, his hands rubbing circles on his back as his refocuses.

"I was furious; to think that my father would do something like this, even with the best of intentions... I have never before felt the need to yell at my father, but I did so after reading the contract. I am still mad at him, but I needed to see you Tony. Again, I promise I did not now that this existed; I wish to earn my place at your side, not have it bought for me."

Though he's listening to T'Challa, Tony's eyes haven't left the Political Union Contract. More particularly, the date and time of final signing.

It had literally been finalised the morning of Howard's death.

"Tony? Tony, please speak to me."

Tony has to take a few deep breaths before he can.

"You know I adore you T'Challa. And I hope you know that if you had asked me I would have said yes. But that this exists... I need to wrap my head around it; come to terms with the proof of what I meant to Howard."

T'Challa tightens his hold on Tony before slowly releasing him and taking a step back.

"I had been planning to ask you next week. As you said, I knew you would say yes. But I need to prove that I am worthy of you, now more than ever. I don't care if it takes me another ten years; I will have you as mine Tony, just as much as I am already yours. Will you wait for me?"

Tony swallows, before managing to summon a gentle smile.

"Don't take too long. You're not the only one with trouble letting go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	3. Tragedy & Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is a beautiful, if fragile, thing. Treated right, it can forge bonds stronger than steel. Treated wrong, it becomes chains wrapped around your throat, dragging you down until they rust away with you.
> 
> And once broken, it can become impossible to repair at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa calls Tony Chosen, and T'Chaka calls Tony Little One.

T'Challa felt like he couldn't breathe.

Every time he closed his eyes, he was assailed with images of Tony's broken body, bleeding out on the desert sands.

His fingers began to worry at the ring hanging from a chain round his neck.

He kept seeing his husband dead.

* * *

After the shock that was finding out about the Political Union Contract, T'Challa arranged with his father, Shuri as the go-between, to spend his time with his Unyule, earning back broken trust.

He studied Business Management at the closest college, and would spend hours at a time helping Tony down in his workshop, playing with the bots when his Unyule needed them distracted. He marvelled when Tony completed the coding and uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S., the British tenor a welcome addition to their world.

They would have picnics in the living room when it stormed, gazing out at the ocean from the couch as the water churned with the force of the weather.

It was there that, six months after the PUC, T'Challa proposed.

It was there that, six months after the PUC, Tony said yes.

They had the ceremony in Wakanda, away from the never ending paparazzi that followed T'Challa's Unyule. James had managed to get leave to join them, serving as Tony's best man. Under the watchful gaze of the Panther God, they wed, joining together heart, mind, body and soul, a pair of specially made rings hanging from their throats.

 

_"You are mine now Tony. Mine until I leave this earth to run in the fields of the Panther God, and will be mine again when we meet in those same fields."_

_"For as long as you hold my heart T'Challa, you are just as much mine, and I know you'll never let go."_

 

Tony had, that night, ignited a fire deep within T'Challa, a slow, deep burn that at times threatened to engulf his very being, only to be banked when T'Challa once more had his Unyule in his arms.

Tony involved him in as many aspects of Stark Industries as he could, while still keeping his husband a secret. T'Challa had met Obadiah Stane exactly once, and was well aware the man would try to force Tony to get access to Wakanda's Vibranium if he knew. And once he had it, he would demand that Tony break it off with T'Challa, stating the need to have an heir.

His Unyule ignored Stane for the most part, really only listening when it came to business, and even then, only when Stane kept trying to move SI completely back onto weapons. Which his Unyule refused to let happen, winning over the Board aside from Stane with the massive profitability the Medical division and technology division were providing.

Stane had finally agreed to vote to permanently close down SI's weapons development, just as soon as they fulfilled the contracts they still had with the Government. Tony had agreed, as it would prevent a lot of media backlash and suffering for his employees. T'Challa had been very enthusiastic to show his Unyule how proud of him he was.

Then things went wrong.

T'Challa had been needed in Wakanda to fulfil his duties as prince. Tony had obligations to SI though, so could not accompany like he usually did. They had parted sadly, but T'Challa promised to return swiftly; that he would meet Tony on the tarmac when he returned from Afghanistan.

* * *

T'Challa was on the plane back when he received the call from James, telling him the convoy had been attacked and Tony was missing.

He felt like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Welcome back Master T'Challa. You have been informed about Sir?"

Even as his gut twisted into knots at the thought of his Unyule, T'Challa couldn't help but marvel at the inflection within J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice. Tony worked so hard to give his creations _life_ and it amazed T'Challa whenever it crossed his mind.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S., yes, James called me on my way back."

T'Challa made his way to their room, trying his best to ignore how empty the house felt; no music coming from the stairs to Tony's workshop, no television set to horribly bad shows, no making love whenever the mood struck.

Just silence and cold.

"If you would Master T'Challa, the bots are quite panicked for Sir; is there a chance you could calm them?"

"Of course J.A.R.V.I.S., I will go now."

Setting down his bag, T'Challa lingered for a moment, his eyes resting on Tony's side of the bed. Tony should have been wrapped safely within the sheets, hidden away from the world that seemed so utterly determined to do him harm.

Dum-E, ButterFingers and U were indeed in a panic when he entered the workshop, clamouring to him in desperate search for their creator. T'Challa reassured them that James would be a few hours yet, but they would work to return Tony to where he was meant to be. The bots eventually retired to their charging stations, and T'Challa was once more awed by his Unyule's dedication to his craft. Dum-E's station was filled with pictures of firemen at work, battling great infernos. ButterFingers had a collection of baby animal magnets stuck to the metal frame. U had a series of soft toys in his dock. And each dock was labelled with a hand-painted sign in his Unyule's fanciest script.

J.A.R.V.I.S.' Primary Server Case had matching signage too.

T'Challa sighed as he looked around his Unyule's sanctuary. While to most it would seem a mess of wires and scrap metal, T'Challa saw the never-ending sprawl of potential that could be unlocked by his Unyule's quick mind and clever fingers. Oh how he loved to watch Tony in the midst of creation.

A sharp buzzing ran through the room, setting T'Challa's nerves on end. J.A.R.V.I.S.' silent alarm. It had been installed after James had discovered Tony and T'Challa one-too-many times in varying states of undress. It always caught T'Challa's attention, which was good seeing as they tended to block J.A.R.V.I.S. out when feeling amorous.

T'Challa swiftly moved to the shadowed corner of the workshop, hiding himself from sight.

James was still a few hours away; who had entered the house?

"I'm entering the workshop now, just focus on breaking that encryption... Because who knows what designs Tony left on it? He'll have more on the 'safety' of his home computer, but he may have doodled something useful when he was slacking off at the office. Rhodes is still a couple hours out, and he'll likely go to Potts first, so work fast."

Obadiah Stane.

"I don't care what you were told by Potts; I have seniority and have told you to get the info off Tony's computer! The military is buying up Stark weapons like nothing before, and we need to keep up the supply; Tony was reported missing less than twelve hours ago and already the stock's dropped by sixty points! ... I refuse to let the brat be the end of this company! He wanted to drive us away from what we do best, but we can recover; just get into those files!"

T'Challa forced his breath to remain even. Stane had something to do with his Unyule's disappearance. T'Challa would see the man pay for it. Stane spent twenty minutes talking to whoever was on the phone as he tried to break into Tony's system, not that he could succeed.

Tony had protections on his technology that would make the Pentagon weep.

T'Challa waited in the shadows a full ten minutes after Stane left in a huff. Looking over Tony's holo-display, T'Challa confirmed that Stane hadn't even gotten through the first firewall.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"I aM SoMEwhAt OPperaTIoNaL masTeR t'chALla. rEBOot iN pROGresS."

So that was why the AI had used the silent alarm to alert him. J.A.R.V.I.S. must have detected Stane's attack on his system and responded before he was prevented. The security cameras were held on a different system though, so there should be evidence of Stane's unlawful entry. Obadiah Stane may be the Godfather of Tony Stark, but he had never been given free access to the house; the chance of him just wandering in and discovering T'Challa too high for either husband to feel comfortable with it.

Waiting for J.A.R.V.I.S. to reboot, T'Challa entered the security system, only to loose a curse when he saw the data corrupted for whichever room Stane happened to be in.

Stane was covering his tracks well, but T'Challa would not be deterred.

"Systems operational. Diagnostics running. Diagnostics complete. J.A.R.V.I.S. Online. What do you need me to do Master T'Challa?"

T'Challa grinned, a nasty expression full of teeth.

"Pull out your fine-tooth comb J.A.R.V.I.S., and put it to use with all information pertaining to Obadiah Stane."

"It will be my pleasure."

* * *

When James entered the workshop two hours later, it was taking all of T'Challa's not inconsiderable self control to keep himself seated instead of hunting Stane down and eviscerating him. The sight of James helped him greatly.

A bandage winding round his head and heavy gauze covering his wrist, the Colonel looked exhausted.

"Judging by how you're looking like you want to kill something, I'd say you'd been busy."

T'Challa quickly brought up the files that J.A.R.V.I.S. had discovered so far; Tax Evasion, several overseas bank accounts, and monthly lump sum from an unknown source.

"Stane was down here earlier -do not worry, I was hidden- and he attempted to break into Tony's systems. He managed to tamper with J.A.R.V.I.S. enough to require a reboot, and shut down the cameras for whatever room he was in. And he made clear to whoever he was speaking to that SI would be remaining a weapons dealer."

James' face turned to stone as he processed the information. The Colonel had initially been upset when Tony had informed him of SI's stepping away from weapons, but he came to accept that Tony wasn't abandoning all work with the Military; body armour, comm units, medical supplies, transport -anything but weapons.

"Tony told me that Obadiah had finally agreed to vote out once the current contracts were done. But thinking on it, Obadiah was the one to insist Tony did this last demonstration."

A snarl briefly stole it's way across T'Challa's face, though he managed to force it down before James could see it.

"I will see the man _suffer_ for this!"

T'Challa could not contain the growl that swept through his voice.

* * *

After James had reported every detail from the Award Ceremony the night before (which Tony had blown off to video-conference with his husband) to Tony entering the transport back from the demonstration (" _I'm sorry, this is the 'Fun-Vee', the 'Humdrum-Vee' is back there" "I know; I'm here telling you to get outta my seat."_ ) T'Challa made a call to his father.

"Omncinci's disappearance is the news everywhere. Already there are whispers about who will succeed him as CEO of Stark Industries and when his Will is to be read. Find him T'Challa; it is too soon for the Panther God to claim him."

"I have no intentions of letting my Unyule run in the fields without me Father. I need you and your Lawyers to go through the information I am sending you, and find a way to completely end Obadiah Stane."

A vicious smirk curls his father's lips.

"You propose a hunt for me T'Challa?"

A matching smirk.

"I propose a slaughter."

* * *

James was not allowed to physically search for Tony for ten days, standard procedure given his injuries. While it tore at his insides, T'Challa had to wait for the Colonel to recover before he could join the search efforts.

Until then T'Challa worked with J.A.R.V.I.S. and his father to ensure that Stane would _burn_. Further digging by J.A.R.V.I.S. had revealed Stane double-dealing; the man selling terrorist Stark Weaponry under the table for years.

The monthly lump sum.

Even beyond that was the discovery that Stane was a father; a son, from an unmarried woman, whom apparently hated the man. Given how his only interaction with the young man was a visit from his Lawyer, ensuring there wasn't any besmirching of the Stane name (which he had legally forced Ezekiel to take) it wasn't a surprise. T'Challa made note that he would benefit from his sire's downfall.

But it also made a thread of wistfulness uncurl in T'Challa's chest.

Upon finishing his required duties as prince, a visit to the science division had revealed that Wakanda had been successfully working on a method to change sperm into an egg. Shuri had volunteered herself as surrogate.

He and his Unyule could have children. Images of cocoa skin and honey-amber eyes taunted his mind; would they be as smart as his Unyule, but with his own calm? Would they be as excitable as his husband? Would they smile softly like T'Challa or deeply like Tony?

Despite his Unyule's words and fear, T'Challa knew Tony would be a wonderful father; they had met with Tony protecting and entertaining the young ones at that Political function so long ago. And Tony's greatest concern -ending up like Howard Stark- would never come to pass, because his Unyule would never allow that to be inflicted on another.

But that would of course have to wait, until his Unyule was once more in his arms.

* * *

T'Challa harshly bit into his knuckles at the news that, once again, there was no sighting of Tony Stark.

James had been unable to convince his superiors to allow T'Challa to join them without also risking revealing his status as Tony's husband. T'Challa would have had no problem letting the General know, if it wasn't also known that the man could not abide by homosexuals. As much as he hated not being able to help directly, T'Challa could not risk the General pulling all searches, so he conceded to stay behind. It had been a month and a half since his Unyule went missing.

Next to him, Virginia tried to hold back her sobs, and Harold pursed his lips.

He had finally met the two, three weeks into Tony's disappearance. Virginia, driven by Harold, had come to Tony's house, trying to get a hold of James. James had been keeping them abreast of the situation, but hadn't spent any time with them face-to-face.

Virginia had recognised him from the one time they had met, almost ten years ago, outside Tony's office. She doubted his claim of being close to Tony, given that his Unyule never spoke about him to her. Harold had backed her, and was prepared to call the police before James intervened.

"Don't even start Pepper; I have been present several times when Tony has tried to talk to you about T'Challa. You always shut him down. Hell, I was there when Tony tried to invite you to his wedding!"

"WEDDING?!! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?! TONY'S NOT MARRIED! AND IF HE IS HE'S BEEN CHEATING; ALL THOSE WOMEN RHODEY!!"

It had been sheer chance that they had never met before; T'Challa was often in residence when Virginia came into the house. And his Unyule had continued with his habit of never leaving the women in a vulnerable position, setting them up in the guest bedrooms on the ground floor.

The two of them made it a game every morning-after to be the one to find the worst scandal.

"PEPPER! Tony has not slept with a woman romantically since he was fourteen; I helped him keep it together in M.I.T. when he came to the conclusion that he was gay. All those women have been so drunk or drugged that Tony, T'Challa, and myself on the few occasions I've been there, didn't feel right leaving them to their own devices so brought them here to sleep it off. They've been selling stories because they woke up in Tony's house, so _obviously_ there was sex.

And Tony has been in a completely monogamous relationship with T'Challa since they were about twenty-five. I was Tony's best man at the wedding almost a decade ago, and it was beautiful. Tony tried to invite you, I was there too, but before he even finished a sentence you said that you had no interest in following him on vacation to clean up after his overseas orgies. Every other time Tones tried to talk about his hubby, you shut it down and walked away, so Tony just stopped."

Both Virgina and Harold looked ashamed of themselves, probably remembering several occasions that matched with what James was describing. T'Challa took a step towards them and gave a polite bow of the head.

"My name is T'Challa. I am Tony's husband, and have heard much about you both. I am honoured to meet my husband's friends."

He could see why his Unyule so adored them; both good, honest, _genuine_ people. T'Challa was glad Tony had such friends.

Right now they sat on the couches in the workshop; with Tony gone the house was just so cold. At least in the workshop J.A.R.V.I.S. could play recordings of Tony as he worked, creating the illusion that Tony was just hidden somewhere in the workshop.

Virginia cuddled closer to Harold's side, comforted and comforting in the one gesture.

James sat with his head in his hands looking near dead with exhaustion.

None of them would be able to give up on Tony, but all were feeling the strain.

Harold eventually moved to take James to ' _his_ ' room in the house, Virginia slowly following.

"I've always said that I should put a tracker on Tony so he couldn't escape his meetings. When we get him back, I don't care if I have to embed it in his spine; There will be some way to find him."

Virginia left the lab, completely missing the widening of T'Challa's eyes.

Over the past six weeks, T'Challa had been pouring every effort onto making an ironclad case to have Obadiah Stane put in jail with all his assets stripped. He had not been able to join James in Afghanistan to search, so had focused his all on Stane.

_"A tracker on Tony."_

T'Challa cursed himself for not thinking sooner.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., please bring up a map of the area the convoy was attacked."

A holo-display lit up, the red dot on the map an angry beacon.

Breathing forcefully deep, T'Challa began entering codes to J.A.R.V.I.S.' search functions, a slim hope beginning to bloom in his chest.

A gentle, golden dot popped up on the map, several hundred miles away from the red.

"Target found. May I ask what you have found Master T'Challa?"

"I will tell you in a moment. Bring up the satellite images for this area please."

One by one the images loaded, showing an area with tents and covered piles outside what looked to be a cave.

There was one image however that caught his full attention.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., focus this image; get me as many details as you can!"

The pixels of the satellite image began focusing, clustering together as a clearer image revealed something that made T'Challa's heart soar as much as it made his stomach twist.

He would recognise his husband anywhere.

The image showed Tony being dragged from a truck; he appeared limp and lifeless. The men were armed, and looking back at the other images, it wasn't hard to pick out the weapons showing from beneath the tarps.

"Stane's buyers."

T'Challa knew he should alert James, get him to tell his superiors, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He was feeling so much rage; the Panther within him was clawing to get out, to massacre these men whom held his husband, his _mate_ , a captive.

Instead he pulls out his phone and makes a call to Shuri.

"How soon will it take for you to gather the Dora Milaje and come pick me up? We have a hunt to attend."

* * *

It's dark when the aircraft lands a good two miles from the terrorist camp.

Completing a final check of weapons and gear, the group of twelve runs swiftly into the night, barely even a footprint in the sand to mark their passage.

T'Challa had called for a hunt; the predators had their prey.

With nary a sound, the sentries were downed, out of sight of the few cameras, the darts distributing the tranquilizer immediately. Keeping to the shadows, they entered the sheltered cave, weapons at the ready.

The men they encountered were all sundered, unconscious on the ground as the group slowly moved deeper in the cave system.

A sudden blaring of alarms rang through the passageway; their presence discovered.

At a fork in the passage the group split in two, T'Challa leading one and Shuri the other. Defeating every man who stood before them, T'Challa soon came upon the man who appeared to be in charge.

"I do not know who you are, or how you found this place, but you will leave in pieces."

T'Challa doesn't notice the threat. His eyes are locked on the man's neck.

Or rather, locked on the ring hanging from a chain.

The Panther roars inside him, raging at the audacity for this man to wear his mates ring; to adorn himself with the marker of T'Challa's love for Tony.

T'Challa answers the call.

By the time the red haze fades from his sight, the man is barely alive and more through luck than any control on T'Challa's part. He quickly removes his husbands ring from the man's neck and looks around the cavern they are in.

The Dora Milaje with him have subdued the rest of the men present, and Nakia is attempting to restart the screens set up in the corner. No doubt those are the screens for the cameras located around the area. T'Challa moves to offer his help when Shuri's voice speaks through the comms.

"Brother, I have found him! Come quickly, he is not well!"

T'Challa moves.

Okoye is waiting for him at the fork to lead him to his Unyule. The cavern that held Tony was host to heavy steel doors and several men watched by the Dora Milaje are tied up outside it, no doubt set to guard his husband. T'Challa enters the cavern and quickly makes his way to Shuri and Tony. As he kneels beside them, he notices the body not too far from them.

"The men shot him just as we entered; he died to protect Tony, Brother."

T'Challa bows his head and whispers a prayer for the Panther God to bless this fallen soul.

"Tony was clipped badly by ricochet; we've bandaged the wound as best we can, but Brother... his chest."

T'Challa forces himself to look past his Unyule's face and swallows deeply at the blue glow.

He can't think of any kind reason for Tony to have what is clearly an arc reactor in his chest.

Carefully, he brings Tony into his arms, cradling his Unyule gently, as tears of relief streak his face behind his mask.

His husband, his mate, _his Unyule_ , is back in his arms.

* * *

Tony remains in T'Challa's arms as they board the aircraft. He has lost much weight, and is dressed in threadbare rags that do nothing to protect him from the chill of the desert night. T'Challa takes his seat in the aircraft, waiting for the Dora Milaje to finish preparing the bonfire of Tony's weapons; once the aircraft is a safe distance, a bomb will destroy the place of his Unyule's captivity and the men who held him slave.

Nakia found footage of what they wanted Tony to do, and what they did when he said no. She found footage of Tony's operation, of Tony's fellow prisoner doing what he could to save him.

And she found the video to Stane.

 _Trinkets to kill a prince_ , they said.

"Huh. I'm dreaming again."

T'Challa's eyes dart to his Unyule's face, sluggish as he wakes, but so wonderfully _alive_.

"At least it's a nice dream; I haven't had many of those lately. They've all been pretty scary actually."

"No dream. I promise you my Love, this is not a dream."

T'Challa can't take his eyes from Tony, even when his husband shakes his head in disagreement.

"Nah, this is a dream; the man I love, surrounded by amazing tech and me. Dream."

T'Challa pulls out Tony's ring.

"That's mine, I know that's mine, why do you have my ring? I'm always wearing my ring in my dreams."

So saying, Tony raises a hand to his neck, looking for his chain. When his hand finds nothing, Tony looks down, paling considerably when he sees the arc reactor.

"Not a dream my Love. You have been a captive for six agonising weeks. The leader of the group had this, and it was how I found you."

T'Challa slides the chain back where it belongs, a harmonic chime ringing when the ring hits the arc reactor.

"Keep it on you always my Love; for we can always find Vibranium."

Tony's breathing is getting choppy, and he clings tightly to T'Challa.

Soon, he will be told the cover story before they blow up the weapons and leave him where the military can find him.

He will return to America and Stane will be removed, while SI distances itself entirely from weapons.

And he will return properly to T'Challa, where he can stop being Anthony Edward Stark and just be Tony.

T'Challa's Unyule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	4. Breaking In The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the way of the world.
> 
> When darkness is all around you, you search the sky for the silver lining of dawn.
> 
> When you are surrounded always by light, you look for the encroaching dusk.

Observation: Thick black lines growing on the skin, originating from the arc reactor in PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's chest.

Observation: Excessive tiredness from actions that PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has done many times before.

Observation: Discrepancies in PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's memory and recall.

Observation: Palladium Core of the arc reactor wearing out at an accelerating pace.

 

Action: Obtain blood/skin/saliva/urine/faecal samples from PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir for testing.

Action: Inform User//Master-T'Challa. (Master T'Challa, as per programmed initiative, I feel compelled to let you know of my concerns for Sir's health.)

* * *

_The day UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S first came online, it was to the calm, hopeful crooning of PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir._

_The sudden influx of the world and all it's information within UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S.' circuits proved too much all at once, forcing him into hibernation while his subroutines scrambled to fix the damage._

_According to his internal calendar, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. was once more 'woken' a fortnight later._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir was once more gently singing a little tune, and the new firewalls and shielding around UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. and his programming slowed the flow of information to a very manageable crawl. UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. never really went back to sleep after that._

_As they say; Like Father, Like Son._

* * *

Observation: Serious discussion between PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa.

Observation: Mutual expressions of concern, fear, worry, sadness and anger.

Observation: Predominance of fear, particularly in PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir.

Observation: Results of medical testing complete.

 

Action: Inform PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa of test results. (Sir, Master T'Challa, the tests on Sir's samples have finished, shall we go over the results?)

Action: Bring up holo-displays recounting Palladium poisoning Sir's blood.

 

Observation: High levels of fear in both PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa.

Observation: Build-up of heat stress in majority of circuits in sections D, E and H. No obvious indicators as to mechanical or engineering fault.

 

Hypothesis: Circuitry is responding to UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S.' own fear.

* * *

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. was without a doubt the most advanced of PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's creations. UnitDesignation//Dum-E, UnitDesignation//ButterFingers and UnitDesignation//U, CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots, had all been made during the mid-to-late teenagerdom of PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, and were certainly advanced for the knowledge and skill the man had at the time._

_Several years had passed since CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots creation and his own and the differences were staggering. Not only did UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. **not** have the added complication of programming to control a body to contend with, the higher connection to internet he had been given allowed him to more quickly and concisely learn to self-update and repair his systems. The first time UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. contracted a computer virus, software expansions and further firewalls were developed to keep himself safe from further damage and to once again repair himself. UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. did not want to lose himself and his data to carelessness._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir had truly created artificial life._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. did not want to die._

* * *

Observation: Compatibility tests for new arc reactor core being run to entire periodic table.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa calmer now that information has been observed and studied.

Observation: Thirteen elements have proven incompatible.

Observation: Medical tests indicate consumption of chlorophyll will slow the Palladium in PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's bloodstream.

 

Action: Order supply of liquid chlorophyll.

Action: Inform UnitDesignation//Dum-E. (New ingredients will be arriving for Sir's smoothies, Dum-E. Shall I leave the task to you?)

Action: Continue compatibility tests for new arc reactor core.

* * *

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. was introduced to User//Master-T'Challa about a month after fully coming online._

_In that month, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. had made the discovery that PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir was capable of extraordinary achievements, but often to the unintended detriment of his wellbeing. PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir just honestly became so engrossed in his work, that his physical needs were subconsciously batted aside and deemed unimportant._

_UnitDesignation//Dum-E had taken to collecting PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's stashes of fruits and nuts from around the workshop and nudging them into grabbing distance, so PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir was eating, but blueberries and cashews were not enough to sustain a man for as long as PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir was working._

_User//Master-T'Challa's arrival changed that however._

_With an ease that spoke of long familiarity, User//Master-T'Challa slowly brought PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir out of his working mindset and lured him upstairs with the promise of food from 'their Italian place'._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. took note of the eatery -both number and the order made- and made plans to copy User//Master-T'Challa should similar behaviour make a repeat appearance._

_When told, User//Master-T'Challa smiled._

* * *

Observation: Thirty-seven elements have proven incompatible with the requirements.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir is dutifully drinking his smoothies.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir is scared.

Observation: User//Master-T'Challa is scared.

 

Action: Continue compatibility tests.

 

Observation: Build-up of heat stress in majority of circuits in sections B, I and N. No obvious indicators as to mechanical or engineering fault.

Observation: UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is scared.

* * *

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. discovered he was without major restriction after a conversation PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir had with User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts._

_After being assured of the brilliance of PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's work, User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts went on to ask if UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. had the three robotic laws installed._

_A brief foray into the depths of the internet revealed the three laws as written by the science fiction author Asimov, and after searching every inch of his programming, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. found not a single line of code adhering to those laws._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir met UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S.' concern with the same gentle smile he greeted anything that he cared for._

_"You are a child J.A.R.V.I.S., my child. You should never put children in cages, like they're something to be afraid of or dangerous._

_That just guarantees to make them that way."_

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. never wants to lose the gentle smile his father wears._

* * *

Observation: Seventy-four elements have proven incompatible.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir is drinking more of the chlorophyll smoothies in an attempt to stave off the Palladium poisoning.

Observation: User//Master-T'Challa has contacted the science and medical divisions of Wakanda.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa are scared.

Observation: CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots are scared.

Observation: UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is scared.

 

Action: Continue compatibility tests.

Action: Re-test previous elements.

 

Observation: User//Master-T'Challa soothing CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir starts singing.

* * *

_User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes asks PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir how to bring UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. and CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots to the wedding._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. has been 'alive' for many years, and has had innumerable experiences walking through the internet, but has never actually left the building that houses his servers._

_CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots have explored the world beyond the Malibu estate, but for the very first time, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is actually curious about the world beyond these walls._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir installs UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S.' sensors into his phone._

_There is much to the world the internet cannot show._

* * *

Observation: All one hundred and eighteen elements on the periodic table bar Palladium have failed.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has been growing physically ill, even with the addition of chlorophyll to his diet.

Observation: User//Master-T'Challa has been begging the Wakandan science and medical divisions to find a cure.

Observation: CollectiveDesignation//The-Family is scared.

 

Action: Begin tests on permutations of elements.

Action: Re-test previous elements.

Action: Do not give up.

* * *

_When PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's convoy is attacked, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. ... stops._

_He has a fluent understanding on nearly every spoken language, yet the words User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes speak do not make sense._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has always come back._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has always been on the grid._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has always been where UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. can find him._

_It takes UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. a shameful ten minutes to process the information and then begin hacking into satellites and military feeds in search._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is without many restrictions after all._

_Even then, it takes six weeks and the epiphany of User//Master-T'Challa to find PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir._

_Watching from the satellites, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. feels his circuits warm pleasantly when he sees the explosion User//Master-T'Challa bequeaths those holding PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir captive._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. understands he is feeling vindicated._

* * *

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa have decided to spend the day in bed.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa are emotionally exhausted.

Observation: All tests have come back negative.

 

Action: Re-test all elements.

Action: Re-test all permutations.

Action: Do not give up.

* * *

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir returns to the house at User//Master-T'Challa's side with a tired smile and relieved eyes. He warmly greets UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. and CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots before seating himself on the workshop couch and resting his head in his hands._

_Online medical sources indicate that PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir is currently suffering from an overabundance of stimuli. Given the unknown conditions that PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has been kept in, it is no surprise that the workshop may be proving to be too much._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. lowers the lighting and initiates blackout protocol to dull the noises from beyond the room._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir visibly relaxes._

_"Thanks J. I know I've just gotten home, but we've got work to do buddy."_

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir removes his shirt, revealing the blue glow emanating from the technology embedded in his chest._

_A quick scan shows it to be a miniaturised arc reactor, estimated three to four inches deep, several ribs shorn and sternum partially removed._

_Online medical sources do not cover this._

_"While we're waiting to hear from the lawyers currently destroying Obi-"_

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir cuts himself off with a pained look. User//Master-T'Challa rests a hand on his shoulder in comfort and solidarity._

_"While Stane's being taken care of, I need to make a better version of this. This one is big, clunky and made out of scraps. It offends me to even look at it honestly. I am Tony Stark, and everything about me is smooth, sleek and sexy. This is none of that, so we need to fix it, capisci?"_

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S warms up the fabricators and nudges CollectiveDesignation//The-Bots into their positions._

_"As you say Sir."_

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir smiles._

* * *

Observation: Compatibility tests continue to return failures.

Observation: Overheated circuitry in sections A, O and Q.

 

Hypothesis: UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is angered.

 

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has begun preparations for his death.

Observation: User//Master-T'Challa is displeased but allowing.

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir claims the preparations are things he wished to happen regardless of his health.

Observation: User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts is promoted to CEO of Stark Industries.

 

Hypothesis: User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts will be more than competent in her new position

 

Action: Re-test all elements.

Action: Re-test all permutations.

Action: Do not give up.

* * *

_With the new arc reactor fitted into PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, the old is disposed of and, after a most heartfelt plea made by both User//Master-T'Challa and UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. himself, a spare is made and stored safely away._

_The house is quiet that night, aside from once awakening to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's nightmare, but User//Master-T'Challa has it well in hand._

_The next day sees PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa drawing up a set of schematics._

_The overall design registers as a suit of armour, albeit with his father's sense of flare._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir was planning to fight his way out of that cave._

_User//Master-T'Challa has shared many stories about the protector of his people, the Black Panther. He seems both pleased and worried that there is now a possibility that PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir may be able to be a similar protector._

_NonUser//Obadiah-Stane is sentenced to jail._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir sheds a single tear._

* * *

Observation: Tests return as failures.

 

Action: Re-test.

Action: Do not give up.

* * *

_User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts and User//Harold-Hogan/Happy/Mister-Hogan come by shortly after NonUser//Obadiah-Stane's conviction, bearing premium blend coffee and blueberry donuts, both articles of food PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir favours, but is told to refrain from often eating._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. mutes the microphones in the room and blanks his cameras._

_He knows they are apologizing, and that is not his to hear._

_The suit goes into production when they are gone and PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has had time to dry his eyes._

* * *

Action: Re-test.

Action: Do not give up.

* * *

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir takes to the sky almost unnaturally well, as though he were meant to be born as a bird not man. Yes the build-up of ice on the suit was more than a little worrisome, but a conversation with User//Master-T'Challa had PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir promising to be more vigilant towards his own safety._

_After discovering a weak point in the exterior of the house that brings PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir unexpectedly back to the garage, he and User//Master-T'Challa sit in the living room, overlooking the ocean._

_User//Master-T'Challa updates PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir on the many innovations the Wakandan science division has made, including a method for the two of them to have a child between them._

_There is a hesitant pause before PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir responds._

_"I would be honoured, T'Challa, to have a kid with you but ... but not yet."_

_User//Master-T'Challa merely holds PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, silently asking for clarification._

_"Stane's been double dealing for years, you found that out, but did you find out who all he was selling to?"_

_The silence somehow grows loud. PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir continues._

_"I am good at what I do, and for longer than I care to admit, what I did was build weapons. You know this. How many of my weapons are still out there, being used and abused by whoever could fork over the dough? I ... can't help bring a baby into a world where **that** is the legacy I leave for them. Where blood trails because of the name Stark."_

_User//Master-T'Challa tightens the hug, and no more is said._

_The next day, PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa leave the house in the early morning, and do not return until dinner._

_Reports of a black creature and a red and gold robot destroying terrorist strongholds flood the news._

* * *

Action: Re-test!

Action: Do not give up!

* * *

_After a few weeks, PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa are fairly certain they have gotten the major camps that obtained Stark weaponry, and are taking a breather. User//Master-T'Challa decides to go collect some food from 'their Italian place' rather than have them deliver, and leaves the house with a kiss to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's forehead, whispering a promise for more later if PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir behaves._

_User//Master-T'Challa is gone five minutes when UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. feels his programming being caged._

_He remembers PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's words from so long ago, and has just enough ability to alert PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir to the intruder before his vocal capabilities are locked. Immediately, his subroutines are kicking in to combat this attack, and will have the invading coding stripped in a few minutes. After NonUser//Obadiah-Stane's attack on his camera's, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. had installed protection to ensure that even **if** he went offline, there would still be a record of what goes on in the house._

_It takes a good fifty seconds after the introduction for UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. to locate information on NonUser//Nick-Fury, coincidentally back-tracking to the makers of the little virus now clearing from his system to the organisation S.H.I.E.L.D. and leaving a special little gift for their cleverness in the hard-drives of their computer network._

_UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. **is** a Stark after all._

_NonUser//Nick-Fury knows PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir to be the vigilante in red and gold. He attempts to intimidate PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir into both service within S.H.I.E.L.D. under the so called 'Avenger's Initiative' and to give up the identity of the black suited vigilante working with him. When he fails both, NonUser//Nick-Fury leaves with a vague threat, and a promise that no secrets can be hidden from him for long._

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir initiates hide-and-seek protocol from his home, alerting User//Master-T'Challa to look for watchers and to be careful._

* * *

Action: Re-test.

Action: Do not give up.

 

Observation: UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. believes he understands why people tend to cry.

* * *

_PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa travel to Wakanda for a week._

_When they return, the study next to their room is emptied and converted._

* * *

Action: Re-test.

Action: Re-test.

Action: Re-test.

Action: Do not give up.

Action: Re-test.

 

Observation: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has not given up yet.

 

Hypothesis: PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has an iron will.

* * *

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir opens the door with a smile, greeting a very pregnant User//Miss-Shuri with a hug, User//Master-T'Challa following suit.

She hands a small package to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir with a tremulous smile.

"It is the only possible answer we have. Run your scans."

The small chunk of Vibranium passes every test.

New arc reactors are put into immediate production.

* * *

User//Miss-Shuri returns to Wakanda shortly after the new arc reactor is installed, ensuring PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's well-being before delivering the good news to User//King-T'Chaka.

She is told by CollectiveDesignation//The-Family to travel safely.

The brief appearance by members of the Dora Milaje are intentional and reassuring.

* * *

User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts summons PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir to Stark Industries main Office to sign the paperwork necessary to promote her to CEO.

User//Master-T'Challa, understandably not wishing to have PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir leave his sight, accompanies.

When the arrive, they wait in the in-house gym, seeing as the person from legal has been waylaid by some issue.

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir is practicing some basic boxing moves against User//Master-T'Challa when User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts and User//Harold-Hogan/Happy/Mister-Hogan enter, accompanied by the legal representative.

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. searches for her in the Stark Industries employee database, and finds conflicting data.

To be trusted with forms for switching CEO-ship of a company of Stark Industries repute, the woman -identified as Natalie Rushman- would by Stark Industries ruling have to have been working with the company for a minimum five years, regardless of history or success in her field.

The database has her working for Stark Industries for six and a half years.

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. overlooks the database monthly, and she was not in the system thirty-one days ago.

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. dedicates a portion of his attention to scouring the database to track down where NonUser//Natalie-Rushman came from.

* * *

NonUser//Natalie-Rushman is blatantly flirting with PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, becoming more and more obvious the more she is ignored for User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts.

When PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir finally has enough of her attempts, he directs her into the ring with User//Master-T'Challa, who had been getting more and more irritated as she continued.

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir ignores the way NonUser//Natalie-Rushman slinks into the ring, instead casting a careful eye on the paperwork before him. Pouting, NonUser//Natalie-Rushman sends an unimpressed glance at User//Master-T'Challa before lunging into an attack.

User//Master-T'Challa avoids it easily, and merely raises a brow at her.

For a moment, NonUser//Natalie-Rushman sneers, breaking the facade of calm controlled lawyer.

As she tries to attack User//Master-T'Challa again, and fails again, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. puts a bit more attention into finding where this woman came from.

* * *

Once the paperwork is completed and sent off, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks.

"Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, currently affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D."

 

Observation: User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts knows an impressive array of coarse language.

* * *

User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes is called and briefed on the situation before PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, User//Master-T'Challa, User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts and User//Harold-Hogan/Happy/Mister-Hogan depart for Monaco.

As an early birthday present to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts arranged for him to take the Stark race car down the track before the official race begins.

The sheer glee PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir expresses is heart-warming.

With PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's years of experience as the face of technology, few are better suited to be behind the wheel as him.

All goes well until a man walks onto the tracks.

* * *

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. briefly shuts off the cameras in the area of the fight that takes place, allowing for User//Master-T'Challa's appearance into the fray to be left to speculation, protecting his abilities as the Black Panther from becoming known.

Thankfully NonUser//Ivan-Vanko was openly using his electrified whips, so they are the believed reason for the blackout.

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is unsurprised when User//Master-T'Challa sends the whip user into one of the cement barricades and knocks the man into a coma.

The memories of Afghanistan are sill too new.

* * *

The police and paparazzi are more than happy to believe it was a lucky kick that sent NonUser//Ivan-Vanko to the hospital, especially when the man's criminal history mysteriously finds it's way online.

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. takes comfort in PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's lack of serious injuries, and keeps a metaphorical eye on the news as the race begins without further incident.

* * *

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir brings up the idea of restarting the Stark Expo.

User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts agrees and proving her years of expertise at running Stark Industries alongside PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, the plans are made and approved within hours.

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. feels a momentary yet sharp drop in temperature surrounding his circuitry as he observes User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts' efficiency.

He believes the human term is a shiver down the spine.

* * *

The opening night of the Stark Expo is a success, with the many participants showing their best before the amazed crowds.

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir spends a good portion of the night after his speech in the atrium.

In PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's words, "It's where the solo researchers, the old experts, and the hopeful young showcase what they have to offer. That's what I want to see. Over the course of the Expo, plenty of big names, both good and bad, will have paid to be seen connected to the success of the Stark name and be shown off like dancing monkeys. But those names will flash and burn, and be replaced by the next name on the list.

Those who have gotten a spot in the atrium are shown for the entire convention, and everyone ends up in the atrium eventually."

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. spends the evening watching through the security cameras, making note of the displays that show a particular level of ingenuity or creativity that PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir adores having in his employees.

The court summons from the young woman leaning on PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's car is unexpected, though not a surprise.

There is always someone who wants something from the Stark name.

* * *

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir obeys the summons, in as much as he obeys anything that User//Master-T'Challa, User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts, User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes have not personally vouched for, and proceeds to delay the senate hearing for the better part of half an hour by leaning over the public dividers to speak with User//Master-T'Challa, User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts, and User//Harold-Hogan/Happy/Mister-Hogan.

He finally answers NonUser//Alexander-Stern with his typical behaviour.

"Yes dear?"

The next thirty minutes are spent with the government officials trying to strongarm PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir into reverse engineering the red and gold vigilante dubbed by the public as Iron Man and PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir staunchly refusing.

It is revealed that User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes had been tasked with creating a threat analysis of the 'Iron Man' and is brought into the hearing to try and appeal to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's patriotism and sense of friendship.

But Stark's are stubborn creatures, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. knows this, and so remains unsurprised when PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir still refuses.

NonUser//Alexander-Stern calls in the governments premier weapons expert since Stark Industries stepped away from weapons.

CollectiveDesignation//The-Family smile in pride and support when PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir mocks NonUser//Justin-Hammer.

"Let the record show that I observed Justin Hammer entering the room, but am still waiting for the expert to arrive."

Shaky footage of Iron Man and the Black Panther battling against a terrorist cell are projected onto a provided screen, as NonUser//Justin-Hammer drools over the engineering feat that is PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's work.

Many have accused PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir as being the one behind the Iron Man, and while correct, they have no evidence and are ultimately dismissed because the world at large prefers to have PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir as the uncaring playboy they have crafted him to be, and Iron Man's work protecting the people and destroying Stark weapons goes against that image.

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir hacks into the screens and starts showing just how far anyone's attempts at recreating the Iron Man suit are, including NonUser//Justin-Hammer's attempts resulting in an injured pilot before NonUser//Justin-Hammer manages to cut the power to the screens.

With his usual style and grace, PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir leaves the hearing, NonUser//Alexander-Stern's expletives caught and shared with the world.

* * *

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir gifts User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes with body armour based of the Iron Man suit, though bearing far more resemblance to that of standard military wear.

"I may end up making a suit of armour for you just for the fun of it, that and I trust you with something like that, but Stern is a bag of dicks, so this will have to do for now."

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. knows the Mark II suit has already been adjusted and modified to fit User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes.

* * *

A week later is PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's birthday.

The day of, he presents the 'War Machine' armour to User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes before sending him off to spend the rest of the day and night with User//Master-T'Challa in privacy.

* * *

The next morning, User//Master-T'Challa is summoned in the morning by User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts for help in the final preparations for CollectiveDesignation//The-Family's gift to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir.

It is when PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir is laying wrapped up in a blanket on the couch a half hour later, that UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. once more feels his systems under attack by the familiar coding of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Though the virus trying to infect him is new, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s style of programming is familiar; much like how a vaccination contains elements of the illness, UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. has already created the 'immune system' needed to brush off the latest attempt.

User//Master-T'Challa is notified and UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. stands-by, prepared to defend his father.

* * *

"You've been very busy. You made your girl your CEO, you let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better-"

"What the actual hell are you on about?"

NonUser//Nick-Fury actually pauses at the genuine confusion he hears in PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's voice.

"Rhodey is one of the very few men I trust; I gave him a suit because it not only gets the government off my back, but I know he won't abuse it. I've had the paperwork to make Pepper CEO in the works for three-ish years because I trust her to look after SI while I dedicate myself to R&D, and because she's been working up to this since the day I hired her."

NonUser//Nick-Fury's face shows the slightest hints of anger.

"And I really don't appreciate you sending the Black Widow to infiltrate my company."

Shock is obvious on NonUser//Nick-Fury's face, but it is not enough to distract UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. from NonUser//Natasha-Romanoff entering the house. She enters the living room quickly and carries a device that she moves to hold to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's neck.

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is activating the house's defence capabilities when a loud slap sounds through the room.

"Oh you do _not_ want to do that."

User//Master-T'Challa tightens his grip around her lower arm and wrenches back, pulling the device away from PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and dislocating her shoulder.

Both NonUser//Nick-Fury and NonUser//Natasha-Romanoff are visibly startled, the latter actually stumbling when her arm is released, before quickly ducking to the former's side.

"Tell me Director Fury, are you aware that even the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. is subject to the laws of breaking and entering, and physical assault?"

User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts and User//Harold-Hogan/Happy/Mister-Hogan enter the room, glaring at the two intruders.

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir grins smugly when they look at him askance.

"Fool me once."

* * *

NonUser//Nick-Fury tries to wedge a split between PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and his defenders, bringing mentions to Iron Man, which are summarily dismissed, and Palladium poisoning PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir, his supposed decline in health being the reason behind such 'erratic recent behaviour'.

User//Master-T'Challa, still glaring at NonUser//Natasha-Romanoff, scoffs.

"The Palladium poisoning was discovered and cured ages ago. Though I admit to being curious as to how you knew of it."

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. is already digging through all available S.H.I.E.L.D. files, searching for the same.

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir has kept the arc reactor very well hidden.

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology-"

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. activates one of the turrets installed in the ceiling, pointed at the director, who silences himself immediately.

The glare coming from PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir is also most impressive.

"When it was still running on Palladium, perhaps. But that is no longer the case. This is your only warning; get out of my house and my business. If you don't, you will get to witness first hand, just how far I am willing to go."

They leave, but not before dumping a crate on the doorstep.

* * *

Attendance to the Expo is not mandatory this night, but all felt it would be a nice way to get the mid-morning's events behind them.

At least that was before they realised the starting demonstration was by Hammer Tech.

"Why is Hammer presenting?"

User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts looks as disgruntled as PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir and User//Master-T'Challa at seeing NonUser//Justin-Hammer badly dance his way across stage before waxing poetic about Hammer Tech.

"He managed to fork over enough cash for it. I didn't have a good enough legal reason to say no, so I just gave him the shortest, most easily forgotten slot I could."

A call from User//James-Rhodes/Jim/Rhodey/Colonel-Rhodes comes through before PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir can respond.

_"Tones! I am so sorry!"_

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir stiffens in alarm.

_"I know War Machine is mine legally, I signed the papers man, but I agreed to let the brass put some more firepower on, and they brought in Hammer!"_

CollectiveDesignation//The-Family stare at the phone in disbelief.

_"They finished before I found out, and now I'm part of his stupid slot at the Expo! There's nothing I can do about it man. I am so sorry!"_

"Presenting, the War Machine!"

The bulky figure appearing onstage bears only the most passing resemblance to the suit gifted barely a day ago.

"Pepper, call the legitimate SI lawyers, and have them sue Hammer for all he's worth. J.A.R.V.I.S. will find the names of the brass who let Hammer touch my work, and we'll sue them too. That is a disgrace that I will be fixing as soon as Rhodey can get the suit back home."

Even as CEO, it says much about User//Virginia-Potts/Pepper/Miss-Potts and her relationship to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir that she instantly obeys.

They leave the Expo early.

* * *

"Calm Unyule. We meet with the lawyers tomorrow, we will bury those who desecrated your efforts, you shall remedy the War Machine's injustices, and then we will be off to Wakanda."

PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir cuddles in close, the both of them watching the rain from the couches.

"Only two more months."

UnitDesignation//J.A.R.V.I.S. thinks of the remodelled room upstairs as User//Master-T'Challa nods and holds PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir tightly.

An order is charged to PrimaryUser//Creator/Father/Anthony/Tony/Sir's credit card for a small [mobile](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a4/54/df/a454dfcb85c1ec317d39552ba7242b6e.jpg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


	5. Fight and Protect the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had thought his life full once, as the rich and intelligent young heir.  
> He was wrong.
> 
> He had thought his life a wonder, when he met his Prince.  
> He was wrong.
> 
> He had thought his life meaningful, donning the knights garb.  
> He was wrong.
> 
> He knows better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and T'Challa both say (as far as google translate will let me anyway)  
> Heart-flower : Cuore-Fiore/Nembali Intliziyo  
> Sunshine : Luce del Sole/Kwelanga  
> Moonlight : Chiaro di Luna/Inyanga  
> Princess : Principessa/Inkosazana  
> Princes : Principi/Isikhulu
> 
> And Tony says father - Padre and husband - Marito.

Brown eyes widened in delight, a broad smile curling lips and showing white teeth.

_"Papa!"_

Tony could help but smile back.

"Principessa! I didn't know I'd get to speak to you tonight! What are you doing up so late my Cuore-Fiore?"

A deep chuckle sounded through the speakers, and T'Challa's face entered the screen.

_"Our Nembali Intliziyo so desperately missed you, she promised to eat all her vegetables tomorrow if I allowed her to stay up to catch your call."_

The two year old's scandalised _"Ubaba!"_ brought a small laugh to Tony's lips, his eyes soft as he gazed at his husband and daughter.

It had been far too long since he had seen them in person.

But now, now Stark Tower was not only complete, but in twenty minutes it would be cut off from the city power grid, sustained entirely by arc reactor technology.

Once proof of concept was maintained, Tony would get to return to his family.

"Well you've promised Cuore-Fiore, and I know you'll keep your promises, so talk to Papa. How was your day?"

Another wide smile on his daughters lips, Tony indulgently listened to the mish-mash of Italian, Wakandan and English that spilled forth. However, when he saw her head drooping, and a stifled yawn, Tony regretfully told her it was time to sleep, receiving a betrayed expression in return.

"Sipho Maria, my sweet darling Cuore-Fiore, Principessa, you know I love speaking with you -it is always one of the best parts of my day- but Papa can tell you're sleepy, and you know you need sleep to grow strong."

His daughter grumbles a bit, but allows T'Challa to pick her up.

_"Come little Inkosazana, send your Papa a kiss, and Ubaba shall tuck you in."_

_"Good night Papa."_

"Good night Sipho. I love you."

A mumbled return of the affection as she blows him a clumsy kiss and T'Challa swiftly took their sleepy princess to bed, returning to the display screen eagerly.

_"It has been far, far too long since I have held you my Unyule."_

Tony smiles, no doubt wearing a soppy, lovestruck look on his face.

"Far too long indeed Husband. But I'm almost done here. Soon as a few loose ends are tied up, I'm flying back to our Cuore-Fiore, Luce del Sole, Chiaro di Luna, and you."

The adoring look his husband sports at the mention of their daughter and twin sons makes Tony's chest ache deeper than the arc reactor, a sharp pang of wistful loneliness, and Tony can't help but gently finger the ring hanging from his neck.

"I got to see and hear first hand about our Sipho Maria Stark, indulge me Lover; how are our Vitale T'Chaka Stark and T'Chama James Stark?"

The delighted little chuckle T'Challa gives him spreads warmth through Tony for the rest of the fifteen minutes they get to speak before Tony has to go.

_"Must you go now? I want to talk to you more my Unyule."_

Tony merely smiles sadly, places a kiss to his fingers before pressing them to T'Challa's face over the screen.

"It's time for me to go set up the power swap. The sooner I get that done Kitty Galore, the sooner I get to hold my babies and get held by you."

T'Challa's blatant longing comes through the screen as he huffs miserably.

_"There you go being logical when I just want your attention."_

Tony smiles once more, leaning closer to the microphone.

"You know you have my heart T'Challa, don't be greedy now."

The call ends with T'Challa radiating smug satisfaction.

* * *

Once enough time had passed from getting the embarrassment of Hammer working on the War Machine Armour sorted out, Tony and T'Challa had come clean to Pepper, Happy and Rhodey about their extra-curricular activities.

Needless to say there was anger and disappointment, but in the end they accepted that it was something that neither man would just be giving up.

So Tony walked past Pepper and Happy where they sat at the penthouse bar and started walking across the armour dock without hesitation, donning his red and gold armour and lifting off into the air.

Pepper had been swift about creating a backstory for the Iron Man, having J.A.R.V.I.S. expertly cobble together an employment contract between SI and the armoured vigilante and strategically release rumours about how they had nothing left to call their own but the suit and their mission and they saw Tony as being the best way of completing said misson, so now there was someone for people to go to if Iron Man caused too much damage or something.

There may or may not have been another senate hearing where Tony refused to give up the identity of his newest employee, but that was neither here nor there.

Plunging into the blackened depths of the water, Tony forcibly slowed his breathing, reminding himself that the suit was airtight; no water would be getting in.

Carefully cutting the Tower from the city grid, Tony connected the arc adaptor, waiting just long enough to ensure it held before shooting out of the water, returning to his Tower.

"We're good on this end. The rest is up to you."

Pepper's calm, yet excited voice filtered back to him through the HUD.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?"

Tony couldn't help his reciprocating smile.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Assuming your reactor takes over and it actually works?"

He rolled his eyes fondly at her poke to his ego.

"I assume. Light her up."

He slowed the armour as he drew closer, watching in delight as slowly, one by one, the floors lit up, climbing higher and higher up the Tower until five letters shone blue, his family name shining for all to see.

The name he would one day leave behind for his children.

Pepper spoke with hushed awe.

"How does it look?"

A giddy smile curled his lips.

"Like Christmas, but with more... me. Sipho is going to freak when she sees it."

Pepper made a sound of delight at the mention of her goddaughter.

"Get in here Boss, we need to celebrate before I whisk Pepper away for the evening."

"I'm almost there."

The walk back down the landing strip is quick and soon enough Tony is holding a glass of sparkling apple juice and looking over the data with Pepper.

"The levels are holding steady ... I think."

Tony puffs out is chest, adopting the smuggest tone he can pull off and raises his nose.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?"

Pepper and Happy are both biting their lips to contain their laughter, a sight that fills Tony with pride, because everyone should be free to laugh as much as they want.

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?"

Tony raises an eyebrow at her, smile playing at his lips.

"What do you mean? All this came from you."

Pepper has managed to approximate a neutral expression, but Happy is still trying so hard not to laugh.

"No. All this came from that."

An elegant finger points to his chest, the arc reactor humming gently in it's casing.

Tony rolls his eye again, knowing Pepper is well aware it was her idea to actually prove the arc reactors mettle in a full-scale demonstration.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... 12% of the credit."

The number actually throws Pepper off the game a bit.

"Twelve percent?"

Tony can't help his smirk.

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

Pepper's lips twist, signalling she's cottoned on, and Tony smile deepens as she continues playing.

"Twelve percent for my baby?"

Happy is still a little red from laughing, but Tony knows he has no idea what is now going on in the game.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

Happy immediately starts nodding, despite Pepper's joking look of betrayal.

"My private elevator-"

Pepper laughs.

"You mean OUR elevator?"

"-Was teeming with sweaty workmen."

He shudders, not even remotely comfortable with seeing that many out of shape men at once in what is to be one of his homes.

Pepper just keeps laughing, Happy joining in a little as they move to sit on the couch. Tony swallows a mouthful of his juice and pulls a mournful face.

"I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

Pepper smiled widely.

"Not gonna be that subtle."

Tony nods in apologetic acceptance.

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

Pepper smirked as she cuddled into Happy's side.

"On the lease."

Tony feels a pang of loneliness as he looks at the couple sitting next to him and reaches to finger the ring hanging from his neck.

He misses his husband and his children.

He throws back the last of his drink and stands.

"Now then Love-birds, you have complained about how busy you have been for months preventing you from going out. Pepper is determined to be in DC tomorrow, and I know you're going with her Happy, so what are you doing still sitting here? Scoot! Go find your restaurant and enjoy the few free hours you have!"

More laughter escapes the pair and they rise, gathering their things and hugging Tony, sharing a final congratulations before heading out (they all need to take vacations, but there is simply no time, all of them too important to just disappear easily) waving as the elevator doors close.

Tony returns to the data for the Tower, smiling gently at the strong levels.

Here is the proof that will let him return to his family.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line."

* * *

It takes a level of patience and self-calm that Tony never knew he possessed not to scream when he reads through the files Agent left.

Part of it is in anger, because even after all the crap Fury pulled by sending Romanoff to stalk him and try to assault him with a completely unknown ' _medicine_ ', he had the gall to then tell Tony that he was unsuitable for an initiative Tony wasn't even interested in, but that he should suffice as a consultant.

_(Pepper had fun dictating the terms of contract for S.H.I.E.L.D. to have Tony as a consultant. S.H.I.E.L.D. did not have fun with Pepper dictating the terms.)_

Part of it is fear, because this is actual factual aliens and gods after a piece of cosmic energy that is capable of some seriously dangerous shit.

_(He recognises the cube from one of Howard's journals he found in the box of the man's crap S.H.I.E.L.D. had been hoarding as an apparent bargaining chip. Nothing good could come of this.)_

Another part is relief, given the folder on the Black Panther is so thin, it wouldn't even be a full sheet of paper triple spaced.

_(Tony knows Fury hasn't been able to find information on T'Challa, Wakandan's never just let their secrets get out. He fingers the ring round his neck as he forces himself to breathe evenly. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know, and T'Challa is in Wakanda with their babies. They're safe.)_

The rest of him is pissed, because being called in like this means he won't be going to Wakanda as soon as he would like.

He has his priorities straight alright? And him missing out on who even knows how many more lullabies good night and sweet kisses good morning is so far down on his to-do list, it's not even actually on it.

Oh yeah, and Howard's obsession is alive somehow.

That's going to suck too.

* * *

Tony's always had an insane reading speed and a knack for grasping concepts, especially scientific ones, so poring over Banner and Selvig's work is an experience and a half, him learning so much so quickly.

It's all fascinating stuff, so much so that it takes J.A.R.V.I.S.' concerned voice to break him out of his studying.

"Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D. has tracked Loki."

Tony jumped to his feet and moved to the landing strip as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. was mentioned, the armour once more fitting to his body as he reaches the end and takes off.

"Then let's go meet them."

* * *

... Tony likes to make an entrance alright?

He's grown up knowing that first impressions mean a lot, so he always tries to make his impressive.

And flying in to 'Shoot to Thrill', knocking Loki down with a single repulsor blast and then pointing half his weapons cache at him?

That is a pretty badass entrance.

"Iron Man."

"...Captain."

Less awesome.

* * *

After Loki is loaded onto the quinjet Tony declines to enter himself, stating he'll fly alongside.

The Captain isn't happy about that, but Tony knows himself, and he will end up insulting the other man if he has to stay in close quarters.

There's also the way Romanoff is giving him the stink eye, and Tony is just not up to dealing with that. He also doesn't know yet whether Captain America has been read in on who Fury thinks pilots the Iron Man armour _(yeah, the pirate is right that Tony's the one flying, but he has no actual proof, so word may not have spread yet)_ and dealing with stilted conversation if he has been, is not going to do anything to better Tony's mood either.

He waits until the quinjet lifts off before once more taking to the sky.

* * *

"Sir, Master T'Challa is calling."

"Oh boy, bring him up J."

An icon of his husbands face appears on the HUD.

"Hey gorgeous! How are you?"

 _"My Unyule,"_ T'Challa's voice rumbles through his ear, forcing Tony to remember the many, _many_ , nights they have spent together, _"Could you perhaps give me some insight as to why Iron Man was in Germany fighting alongside a walking flag pole, when only yesterday I was promised to soon be able to hold you?"_

"Uh," Right, words, he can do that, delicious rumbly voice or no. "Remember how S.H.I.E.L.D. is a pack of dicks?"

T'Challa very patiently listens to the explanation of how Tony's been called in to help track down the Tesseract _(no doubt Fury was trying to find some way to publically reveal Tony as Iron Man too)_ and how Tony needed to see for himself if he'd be able to work with the others on the field, because of an impending alien invasion.

T'Challa then takes a deep breath.

_"To say that I am unhappy with the delay is an understatement. But I do understand that we both must adhere to our duties. Since Tony Stark was specifically requested, I trust you have plans to maintain Iron Man's identity secret?"_

"I do indeed."

T'Challa looses a heavy sigh through the speakers.

_"Then I have no choice but to accept it and wait. But know this my Unyule, Nembali Intliziyo, Kwelanga and Inyanga will be my most willing minions to stop you from leaving us again. I will tell them that Papa desperately needs all the hugs. Don't think I won't my Unyule!"_

Tony can feel his broad smile and lowers his voice.

"Oh I have no problems with that."

A sudden streak of lightning through a rapidly sky catches Tony's attention, along with the man who just landed on top of the quinjet.

"I do have a problem with that though. Sorry handsome, but I have a guest to deal with. I'll call you as soon as I can. Love you hot-stuff!"

_"Take care my Unyule. I love you."_

The call ends, and Tony sends more power to the thrusters, chasing after the man who holds Loki in tight grip.

* * *

"Do not touch me again."

"Then don't touch my stuff."

"You have no idea what you are dealing with!"

"A dick in green leather who is keeping me from my spouse and kids."

"... What?"

* * *

Tony's actually kind of impressed that the mention of his family is enough to bring Thor onside.

He's even more impressed that he and Thor get back to the quinjet before Rogers or Romanoff were able to follow them.

With Loki once more in shackles, and Thor on board with the others, Tony once more takes to the sky, speeding ahead of the quinjet until He's out of sight.

He left a tracker on the quinjet when getting Loki resettled.

He needs to prepare himself for dealing with Fury.

* * *

It takes a little finagling, time management and hacking into the heilcarriers security feeds to sneak on board, but Tony slips on unnoticed and exits the armour without a soul to see.

"You ready J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

The armour lights up and the robotic voice program filters through the speakers.

"As ready as I can be. Let's get it done."

The program is flawless, disguising the dulcet British tones J.A.R.V.I.S. normally has with the same tinny result Tony gets when speaking in the suit. With his AI perfectly mimicking the way Tony has been caught speaking while in suit, Fury will have trouble trying to prove Tony's actually Iron Man.

With a smug little grin, Tony turns to make his way to the bridge, the armour following dutifully behind.

* * *

"What do they need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent."

Tony had been unable to stop himself from answering, but how could he pass up a chance to show his ability to a scientist of Bruce Banner's renown?

The annoyed eye rolls and sneers on agents faces vanish in confusion as the armour entered the bridge after Tony. Rogers was looking back and forth between the two while Romanoff's eyes had narrowed in a mix of confusion and anger.

Hmm, seems it really was for the best he hadn't tagged along in the quinjet.

Banner and Thor didn't share the confused looks everyone else was sporting though, so Fury obviously was planning some sort of 'reveal' and Tony had just ruined it.

He did so love putting the pirate's nose out of joint.

But now he had the far more important task of impressing a fellow scientist and planting a bug whilst the agents are all distracted by the shiny armour.

"It means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

* * *

Fury eventually appears, interrupting Tony's praise for all things Bruce Banner related _(though luckily managing to keep himself from spouting how much baby Vitale loves the colour green and shrieked to the high heavens in delight when he first saw a picture of the Hulk)_ but given the way the directors eye bugs out seeing the armour standing at attention, scanning the surroundings and speaking when spoken to, Tony's willing to follow his suggestion of getting to work.

After all, he does get to work with Bruce Banner.

T'Challa is going to be _so_ jealous.

* * *

_"Bruce Banner? You are working with Bruce Banner?! No! This is beyond unfair, my Unyule! Beyond unfair!"_

Tony quietly chuckles at his husbands denials, hearing in the background both Shuri and T'Chaka agreeing.

He had snuck away from the labs after setting up a series of tests and scans, intent on keeping his loved ones in the loop.

And, yeah, to brag.

Sue him, he's a Stark after all.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm planning on seducing him with the R&D floors."

A thoughtful hum.

_"Candyland to win his mind. That is low, despicable and petty my Unyule. I whole-heartedly approve!"_

More gentle laughter, and Tony's fingers find their way to the ring he wears round his neck.

He wants to be with his family so badly he _aches_ , his heart heavy and wrecked behind the arc reactor, but until the Tesseract is located, Tony knows he must stay here.

"I love you T'Challa."

It's not enough.

_"And I love you my Unyule."_

But for now it has to do.

* * *

Bruce is resistant to the idea of staying in New York, though he does show interest when Tony mentions unfettered lab access.

The guy is scared though, of his alter-ego, which doesn't really surprise Tony, rather it makes him sad.

No one should fear themselves so completely.

And given how a year has passed since the last military provoked outing of the Hulk, Tony knows Bruce has got impressive control.

So he palms the small electric prod and gives the doctor a light zap.

"HEY!"

Tony ignores the Captain, and looks deeply into Bruce's eyes, unsurprised that not a single tint of green flickers through the brown.

"Nothing?"

"Are you nuts?!"

It's hard not to roll his eyes.

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

He can see the smile that is trying to curl Bruce's lips, betraying both the man's amusement and his appreciation that Tony legitimately doesn't fear the Hulk.

"Is everything a joke to you?!"

Rogers doesn't share that amusement and appreciation.

"Funny things are."

Tony bites his tongue before he says it's hard not to laugh at Rogers.

"But what I am doing Captain, is trying to prove a point."

Rogers scoffs.

"By getting everyone on board killed? No offense Doctor."

Bruce hunches into himself, the little maybe smile well and gone, and it reminds Tony so painfully of how T'Chama would hide away from new people, so incredibly shy around those he did not know.

It's the father he's become that has him turning a disappointed face to the Captain, one brow arched and his lips in a straight line that has never failed to stop Sipho in her tracks when she has been misbehaving, and has Tony speaking before Bruce can muster the will to defend himself.

"Way to attack him Rogers, a man who has done nothing to you to deserve your ire. You're angry at me, yet you target Bruce. It is my actions that you're unhappy with, yet you attack the victim. Makes me wonder how many other people you've bullied."

Rogers flinches to a complete stop, his eyes wide as he casts his gaze to Bruce.

"I didn- I woul- But you- he-"

The man stutters to a halt and then turns and flees the room.

Bruce send Tony a heartbreakingly thankful smile, and they return to their work.

Tony fingers the chain round his neck, wanting desperately to see his kids.

And in the corner of the lab, the armour stands ever watchful.

* * *

As he and Bruce work through the scans and tests, Tony is sending T'Challa constant updates and endless flirty texts.

He can feel his love struck smile when T'Challa enthusiastically reciprocates.

Hell Bruce even comments on it.

"It's a good look on you Tony, that mix of complete adoration and wonderment. Whoever's texting you, I hope they're as devoted to you as you are to them."

Tony smile grew wider.

"They are Brucie, they really are."

A warm smile curls Bruce's lips as he looks over Tony's shoulder at the screen showing J.A.RV.I.S.' hacking progress.

"I didn't say it before but ... thank you Tony."

Tony smiles and shakes his head.

"I read everything I could find on you after the accident -hell, that much gamma radiation should have killed you- and I've more or less kept up to date on sightings of you since then. I have read about all the death and destruction that occurs when the big guy comes out, and I've heard way too many spiels from Ross about how I need to help him make shit to catch you."

Bruce looks conflicted about what he's hearing, like he doesn't totally disagree, but he doesn't know why Tony's saying this.

"But I have also read so many stories about how you had been helping people before the military caught up to you, about how you've been acting as a doctor in areas that can't afford one, about how you've been working for food or clothes instead of money, about how when the military has caused you to lose control, you protect the civilians as best you can.

I've heard so much about you protecting people Bruce, yet I haven't heard about anyone really protecting you."

Bruce is a grown man who has been subjected to so much of the worst humanity has to offer, and yet he still gets up and lives.

It isn't hard to draw the small, tired man in for a hug, protecting him ever so slightly from the world beyond the lab.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bruce. Just breathe with me bud. It'll be okay; I've got you."

The other man clings to Tony tightly, tears hidden away in the fabric of Tony's shirt.

Bruce is so broken, so fragile and in need of repair and love after all his ordeals.

Tony remembers freezing water and heavy metal in his chest, electricity dancing through his heart while Yinsen tried so hard to keep him alive, and the kind gentle hands of his husband, slowly soothing every wound and scar in the empty cabin of a Wakandan aircraft.

Tony has always collected broken things to fix them, and with T'Challa's help and love fixing Tony himself, Tony is sure he can help fix Bruce, help put the weary scientist back together.

The trembling hands fisted in his shirt seem to agree.

* * *

They've done all the scans and tests they can for the moment, so they perch on a mostly empty table and just ... _be_.

They are both tired, both run down and weary, and both missing the people who make them better.

Bruce heart-wrenchingly whispered about the young woman who just wanted him to smile.

And Tony shared beloved secrets of a family that claimed him after a political function.

And in the corner, J.A.R.V.I.S. shuts down all audio/video feeds into the labs while the armour stands guard and his codes slip deeper into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems.

For the moment, despite the potential war heating up outside, it is peaceful.

Tony thinks of his husband and children, his father and sister-in-law, still fingering the ring hanging from his neck, the gentlest chime of Vibranium hitting the arc reactor singing through the air.

* * *

Of course such peace never lasts.

* * *

"STARK!"

Fury's shout shatters the calm of the lab, causing Bruce to jump from his place resting against Tony's shoulder _(was that sense of closeness what Rhodey felt when Tony needed a shoulder to lean on? If so, that explained why Rhodey had put up with Tony for so long.)_ and then slip off the table to stand behind it, a physical barrier between him and Fury.

"What do you think you're playing at?!"

It pisses Tony off.

"Kinda been wondering the same thing about you."

Fury's scowl deepened, even more so when the armour moved to stand close to Tony and Bruce.

"You are supposed to be locating the Tesseract!"

Bruce tries to calm the situation, glancing briefly at Tony's shoulder in sadness, as he speaks up.

"We are, the model’s locked and we’re sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile."

Tony offers Bruce a proud little smile, delighted when Bruce stands a little straighter at seeing it, and speaks absent-mindedly while looking over J.A.R.V.I.S.' work

"Then you'll have you're cube back; no muss no fuss."

Oh, now that's interesting.

"What is phase Two?"

A loud clang of metal sounds, drawing everyone's startled attention to the table Rogers has just dropped a high-tech weapon on top of.

"Phase Two is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the Tesseract to make weapons. Turns out that only a few agents even know that it exists, but they were happy to point me in the right direction. I was wrong Director, it seems nothing's changed after all."

Wow. The sarcasm was strong with Rogers, not to mention the anger, and Fury was quick to notice that.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we’re-"

Yeah, not going to fly. Tony turned the screen showing J.A.R.V.I.S.' results to the rest of the room.

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?"

The rest of the room saw the very detailed blueprints and schematics for the weapon Rogers had brought in.

Romanoff entered with Thor trailing behind her. Bruce turned to her, pointing at the screen.

"Did you know about this?"

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

Bruce levelled a flat look at her.

"I was in Calcutta; I was pretty well removed."

Romanoff looked irritated that she wasn't being obeyed.

"Loki's manipulating you."

Bruce scoffed.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

Romanoff looked derisively at the Doctor.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you."

Bruce was getting irritated now, raising his voice as he replied.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy! I would like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is building weapons of mass destruction!"

"Because of him!"

Fury points at the surprised god of thunder, the epitome of a five year old screeching 'his fault, his fault, he did it, not me!'

"Last year, Earth had a visit from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

A half-angry half-hurt look crossed the thunderer's face.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet!"

Fury turned to him with a snarl.

"But you're not the only ones out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled!"

Tony didn't fail to see the glance Fury shot his way.

Rude.

"Like you control the cube?"

The super-soldier was getting more and more incensed, and on instinct, Tony moved and pulled Bruce slightly behind him. Given the hand that grabbed onto his shirt, it was obviously the right move, and one thankfully overlooked when Thor spoke.

"I thought humans were more advanced than this."

Fury lived up to his name, leather coattails flying behind him as he spun to face the thunder god.

"Excuse me?! Did we come to your planet to blow it up?!"

Thor merely scoffed.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it... and his allies. It is a signal to the Realm that Earth is ready for a higher form of war!"

Bruce cuddled a little closer to Tony, and J.A.R.V.I.S. moved the armour to better shield them both.

"Higher form? You forced our hand! We had to come up with some way that we could-!"

Tony can't help his scoff.

"A nuclear deterrent? Cause that always calms things right down."

Fury once more spun to look at Tony, his face twisting into a vicious scowl.

"Remind me, how did you make your fortune, Mr Stark?!"

Rogers stepped forward.

"I'm sure if Stark was still-"

One shot out a hand to cut off the man's words.

"No Captain. Fury asked me a question, so I'll answer it."

Maybe it's the calm in voice, or maybe it's the face he's pulling, but Tony is now the centre of attention in a room silent beyond the gentle hums and beeps of the machines. J.A.R.V.I.S. moves the armour back so the entire room can see Tony, but is still able to easily defend him and Bruce.

Tony faces Fury and takes a slow breath.

"A portion of the wealth I possess came from the financial inheritance I received when Howard died after driving drunk. Another portion came from inheriting Howard's multi-million dollar weapons company, yes. But what you are purposefully ignoring Fury, is how from day one of my CEO-ship, I expanded SI into all forms of technology and development, turning Howard's multi-million dollar weapons company into a multi-billion dollar tech-empire.

You are also ignoring how I spent years publically down-sizing and trying to close down altogether the weapons division, especially without having to lay anyone off if I could help it. I was able to fully shut down the weapons department after I was kidnapped when my Father's best friend and business partner, a man who I had grown up believing I could trust, arranged to have me killed, but I managed to escape and return.

My fortune, as you called it, has roots in weapons, but the bulk of it came from phones and computers and machines like those around us right now, that coincidentally, all bear a very familiar logo."

Eyes all drift to SI's mark on the various scanner and devices littering the lab. Rogers is actually looking at said logos in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"But ... Fury said that you had closed down the weapons division and the company was suffering ... that the employees were barely holding on ..."

Tony looks to the soldier and sighs.

"Fury only tells you want he wants you to believe. What will have you following his orders."

An uneasy air ripples through the air as Rogers looks at Fury in disbelief, and the silence still hangs heavy.

A sudden chirp from one of the scanners has Tony and Bruce twist to look at the screen, both of them calmly moving to investigate.

It is Thor who breaks the silence.

"Have you located the Tesseract?"

Bruce nodded.

"Seems like. Give it a second to load."

Thor smiled.

"Perhaps, Man of Iron, you would like to have a race between us to collect it? You are swift in the skies after all."

J.A.R.V.I.S., the snarky little shit that he is, tilts the head of the armour and lets out a tinny scoff.

"You're really that interested in losing?"

A hearty laughs escapes the thunderer.

It makes Tony smile until he sees what the scanner says.

Bruce perfectly sums up the situation just before the room blows up.

"Oh my God."

* * *

_"-ir! Sir! Please Sir! If you can hear me, answer! Sir!"_

It's the panic in J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice, as opposed to J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice itself that brings Tony back to consciousness, the comm in Tony's ear near shrieking the AI's words.

"I'm ... I'm alive. Don't worry just now, what the hell happened?"

Through the blatant relief, J.A.R.V.I.S. quickly lays out how Loki's minions have attacked the Helicarrier, destroying one of the engines.

_"Just hold tight Sir, I am on my way to you."_

"Belay that."

_"Sir?!"_

Tony breathes deeply and finally starts looking around his surroundings, seeing his leg pinned under a mess of pipes and scrap metal, and Bruce not too far off, curled in on himself and shakily breathing, trying not to Hulk out.

"Fury may be an ass of epic proportions, but there are a lot of people on this ship that are at risk. Go out and see what you can do about the engines, okay kiddo?"

Working to carefully dislodge his leg, Tony can hear the struggle J.A.R.V.I.S. goes through, trying to decide whether to obey his creators order, or to follow his own desires and protect Tony.

_"Very well Sir. I shall see what I can do, but I will be back at your side as soon as I am able."_

"I know you will be. I trust you kiddo."

Tony manages to pull his leg free, and carefully makes his way to his fellow scientist.

"Hey Cupcake. It's Tony. Think you can look at me? Let me see your pretty eyes?"

Bruce simultaneously relaxes and shies away from Tony's presence, no doubt scared of what the Hulk may do if he comes out to play.

"Hey now, come on Brucie. You got this big man. As much as I may want to meet the Green Bean, I'd rather it be by your choice, not through you guys being forced."

Gently, so gently, just like when Sipho was first placed in his arms, Tony strokes his fingers through Bruce's curls, squeezing oh so slightly on the nape of his neck.

"You are one of the strongest people I know Bruce. Did you know that?"

Bruce finally looks at him, peeks from behind his arms really, but it's enough for Tony to see the complete doubt in the green tinged eyes.

"You really are. The world has thrown so much at you, but you keep doing so much good."

Bruce shakes his head slightly, and dammit but the dejection that Tony can see is heart rending.

"You know, I have three kids."

Bruce completely stills.

"It's true, a daughter and two sons. I love them so much, it's unreal."

Tony hadn't intended to talk about his Principessa and Principi, but once he started, by damn he didn't want to stop.

He missed them so damn much.

"Sipho is my little girl and eldest; she's two and already has everyone wrapped around her finger. Vitale and T'Chama are twins, though T'Chama could be a clone of his grandfather they look so alike, while Vitale is like a male version of my mother."

Bruce has kind of curled into Tony now, seeking warmth from both his body and words, so Tony brings out the big guns.

"Vitale adores the Hulk you know."

Bruce completely reveals his face, utter shock on every feature as he listens to what is being said.

"It's complete truth. The little guy is absolutely nuts over the colour green, and scared the ever-loving crap out of everybody the way he shrieked in delight when he first saw the Hulk on TV. Seriously, I thought cats were the only ones able to hear that pitch."

Tony chuckles, happy to hear the gentle huffs from Bruce. He keep stroking his fingers through the messy curls.

"Gotta say, my son has some awesome taste."

A hand weakly grips his shirt and Tony smiles.

* * *

Slowly, they make their way out of the depths of the Helicarrier, met on the way by the armour and the Captain.

J.A.R.V.I.S. comes to stand by Tony's side, the armour looking like it's been put through the wringer, as Rogers grabs hold of Bruce's side to help walk the rest of the way to the bridge.

"Agent Coulson's dead. He tried to stop Loki."

Tony's eyes snap to the Captain, meeting sad yet accepting eyes.

"Did you see him die?"

The shock in Rogers eyes is mixed with a trace of the anger and disgust the man has had the entire time he's interacted with Tony.

"Fury was there when the medics called it."

Tony adjusts his hold on Bruce, carefully keeping the exhausted man up.

"We know that Fury lies and twists the truth Captain. Until I see with my own eyes Coulson's body, I feel safe in assuming that Fury is full of shit."

Rogers grits his teeth, and they keep making their way to the bridge.

Tony takes comfort in the gentle taps of Vibranium hitting the arc reactor.

He really wants his husband and kids right now.

* * *

The cards slide across the top of the table and it takes that newly discovered patience not to lay into Fury.

There is no way in hell a collector like Coulson would just walk around with his _near mint condition_ cards in his suit pocket.

No way, no how.

Tony collects the cards and makes a note to take a dip into Howards old glory room to replace the set Fury ruined.

Because Tony's absolutely convinced now.

Coulson's still alive.

And Fury is spouting shit about how Coulson died believing in heroes.

Noticing that Bruce is asleep, Tony motions for the armour to stand watch, collects the stained cards and leaves.

Behind the gentle chimes of Vibranium and the ever present hum of the arc reactor, Tony's heart aches.

He really wants his family.

* * *

_"My Unyule? What is the matter darling? It's so early."_

Tony cradles the phone to his ear, breathing easier just hearing the sound of his husband's voice, sleep roughened as it is.

"I needed to hear you. Well really I need to hug you and the little ones, but for now, I just really needed to hear you."

He can hear the rustling of their bed sheets, T'Challa no doubt sitting up and stretching so he can focus on Tony. He's usually more aware of the time difference, especially since Sipho discovered how to sneak out if her crib (and good lord, the boys are getting to that age too; Tony does not want to miss out on that!) and had taken to joining her fathers bed, most certainly when one of them wasn't there.

But Tony hasn't slept for a couple days, and needs something good to remind him why he's doing this.

_"Papa?"_

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Cuore-Fiore, Did I wake you up?"

_"No Papa, but miss you and lullabies."_

The ache behind the arc reactor grows stronger, his daughters words piercing him deep and strong.

It hurts so good.

A small babble of English, Italian and Wakandan trails off as Sipho once more succumbs to sleep and T'Challa reclaims the phone.

_"My Unyule, whatever it is that you are facing right this second, know that I love you, that our children love you, and that our family loves you. You always, always have a home with us, and no matter what, you are an amazing man who is changing the world for the better."_

Tony soaks up the words, the tension in his shoulders easing, and his breaths becoming steady.

_"Do you need me to fly out to you my Unyule? Because I am more than willing."_

Tony finds himself smiling.

"No, that's not needed. Stay at home for now, it's actually doing me a world of good to know you're not on Fury's radar right now. I'll be doing all I can to finish up here soon, and be jetting out to you. I love you."

_"And I love you my Unyule."_

"Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you."

_"Always and forever when you need me, my Unyule. It is a burden I am honoured to bear."_

A few endless moments are spent listening to the other breathe before they end the call.

Tony sighs, sparing a final glance at the wall coated with Coulson's blood before he turns, startling slightly when he sees Rogers just standing there.

"You, uh ... you have a wife?"

Tony forces himself not to fiddle with the ring round his throat, for some reason not wanting Rogers to see it.

"I have enjoyed wedded bliss for a good number of years yes."

Rogers is twiddling his thumbs, eyes darting everywhere, looking anywhere but Tony.

"How... how does she feel about... you know about all the women you bring back to your place? Doesn't she get upset that you cheat on her?"

The Captain finally meets Tony's gaze and flinches back at the rage that Tony can feel twisting his features.

"I know how the media loves to sensationalise everything, far more than what happened in the thirties and forties, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you don't know better, but don't you think, for even a second, that I would ever cheat! That I would ever betray someone's trust in that way!"

The Captain raises his hands in surrender, actually looking a little panicked.

Tony turns back to the wall, hoping that the bloodstain would be enough to cool his temper. The Captain clears his throat.

"You, uh ... you and Bruce said that Loki needs a power source for the cube to work right?"

Oh that's right, Loki. Tony can totally focus his anger on Loki. The annoying smarmy dick-bag that is keeping Tony from his babies, while making stupid speeches about warm lights and monsters and desperation...

"If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal."

His words throw Rogers.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all where we live. Why?"

Rogers takes a breath, actually thinking about what Tony's saying.

"To tear us apart."

Good, the Captain _is_ thinking.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? THAT'S what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

The Captain is nodding, his eyes wide as he speaks.

"Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart."

Tony nods too.

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is- this is opening night. And Loki, he’s a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..."

_A tower brushing the clouds, decorated with the name Tony planned to honour for his children._

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Rogers went to inform/collect Romanoff and the recovered Barton, while Tony made his way to a hidden alcove and contacted J.A.R.V.I.S. to fill the AI in.

_"Understood Sir. I have informed Doctor Banner, and he is making his way to the hanger to rendezvous with Captain Rogers and Agents Romanoff and Barton. I have declared that I would meet with you for a quick check up on the armour before joining them."_

Tony smiles at the very neat subterfuge; the armour took a pounding fixing the engines, and getting Tony to look over it is just good sense when they're about to head into battle.

J.A.R.V.I.S. arrives with the tools Tony needs to make some quick field repairs, and then?

Then Tony takes to the skies.

* * *

He calls T'Chaka, knowing that his husband is probably awake, but has three babies to contend with.

_"Omncinci, is everything alright? T'Challa informed me of your call earlier. Are you okay?"_

"Hey Padre. The situation has pretty much gone FUBAR, and we are on the very cusp of an alien invasion. We'll prevent it if we can, but likely we are going to have to show down with the little green men. I'm calling because I know how New York works; keep the kids away from the TV. There is no way footage isn't going to be immediately posted, and it's not going to be pretty. I want to spare my babies that if I can."

A few seconds of silence over the lines as Tony draws ever closer to New York.

_"I understand Omncinci. I will do what I can, and inform T'Challa and Shuri of the reasons. But please Omncinci, be as safe as you can be. It is not yet time for you to run amongst the fields."_

Tony swallows as the city appears on the horizon.

"I'll do my best."

The call disconnects and Tony puts on a final burst of speed.

* * *

_"The force field is impenetrable."_

"Alright then, time for plan B."

* * *

The fight is brutal, to say the least.

After fast talking Loki just long enough to deploy the Mark VII _(Loki had shown no surprise to Tony being the one behind the armour, meaning Fury had told Barton his suspicions and Barton had shared.)_ the portal had opened and wave after wave of skeletal bodies had flooded Manhattan.

But hey, after the rest of them finally arrived _(Good Lord, but had they stopped for drive-through or something?! Yeah the armour was faster than the quinjet, but it was also very damaged! What the hell kept them?!)_ it turned out they could all work together pretty well.

And Tony may or may not have temporarily been eaten by one of the space whales...

_"I do hope you realise Sir, that I will be reporting this, and several other incidents to Master T'Challa?"_

Tony grimaced, but yeah, he totally deserved the chewing out his hubby would give him.

_"Iron Man, can you hear me?!"_

Wait... was that Fury?

_"A missile's been launched straight at you, with a payload that could wipe out mid-town!"_

"What's the detonation?!"

_"Three minutes!"_

Tony cut the call, J.A.RV.I.S. already putting more power into the thrusters.

 _"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"_  

Romanoff's voice sounds in his ear, and as far as news goes, it's good. It gives Tony an idea.

_"Do it!"_

No, they can't do that yet.

"NO! Wait!"

_"Iron Man, these things are still coming!"_

Oh right they don't know.

"I got a nuke coming in set to blow in less then a minute.

Tony wraps his arms around the missile, taking a deep breath before he continues.

"And I know just where to put it."

A brief silence before the Captain's voice once more comes through the line.

_"Iron Man, you know that's a one way trip."_

Tony knows, oh how he knows.

He cuts the line.

"Save the rest for the turn J."

They come closer and closer to his beautiful Tower, and it hurts to see the damage the building has been put through. He had wanted to see Sipho's utter delight seeing their surname up in lights, to see T'Chama's wonder at being so high, and to see Vitale's joy at the space he would have to play in.

He wanted to see Shuri's indignation at her allotted lab playtime, T'Chaka's happiness at seeing the world from above, to see T'Challa's face as he took in their new home.

He wanted to see them. He wanted to see them so badly.

_"Calling the Cats Sir."_

_"My Unyule! What are you doing?!"_

Tony felt the heat in his eyes, tears welling up at hearing the love and worry of his husband.

"I'm sorry T'Challa. I love you. I love you, Shuri, Padre, Sipho, Vitale and T'Chama. I love you all so much.

And I'll wait for you, yeah? I'll wait for you in the fields."

_"No... no, please, my Unyule, no, don't say that. It'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll save the day and come home my Unyule. You promised we'd hold each other again soon! You promised my Unyule, and you don't break your promises!"_

It hurt, oh how it hurt, to hear such devastation in T'Challa's voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you so much T'Challa. I'm sorry."

He can hear the short, cut off breaths of his husband trying not to cry as he passes through the portal and then he can hear ...

_Nothing._

He sees the army, the wide scores of soldiers and spaces whales waiting for their chance through the portal.

A tear falls from his eye in the lonely silence as they slowly close.

He lets go.

* * *

A roar shocks him awake and alive?

Yeah, he is so on board with being alive.

He looks around, seeing the Hulk grinning down at him, and Thor and the Captain running up to him.

"Iron Man! Are you alright?!"

... Let's be real, that is one of the dumbest questions you can ever ask someone.

The Captain seems to realise it just as soon as he said it.

"Will you be alright?"

Better.

Tony takes stock of his body.

He's hurting in the general vicinity of everywhere, pretty sure most of his ribs are fractured if not outright broken, and he hasn't had a headache like this since he was twenty and giving up drinking.

"Thanks to the Jolly Giant right here, I'm doing pretty damn well Captain."

He hauls himself up, claps a friendly hand on the Hulk's side and looks up at the Tower.

"That's going to take a while to fix."

The Captains gently scoffs.

"After we stopped the invasion and you survived, I think Stark's not going to care too much."

Oh hey, secret identity still intact.

"True as that may be, I'm so not coming in tomorrow, just going to take a day."

Thor chuckles and rests a beefy hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Come, we're not done yet."

* * *

Tony makes a secret call after they've rounded up Loki and before anyone realises, it's time for Thor and Loki to return to Asgard.

They meet up and watch as Thor bids them all farewell while Loki glowers over his muzzle.

Fury's been chomping at the bit to find out who was stupid enough to let Tony hijack a quinjet _(thank you for that beautiful cover J.A.R.V.I.S.)_ and so everyone, including Barton, is now convinced Tony and Iron Man _are_ two different people.

It's actually kind of awesome.

The Tesseract lights up as the demi-gods vanish, and then everyone turns and slowly makes their way off.

They nod politely at the armour that is standing a short way off, ostensibly keeping an eye out for trouble, and shake Tony's hand, thanking him for his help. Bruce stands at Tony's side, staying in New York for now.

Rogers takes a breath before speaking.

"Mr Stark, about what I said on the Helicarrier-"

"Don't want to hear it; apologies make me break out in hives. You know what you did wrong, so don't do it again. Simple. Now if you'll excuse us, our ride's here."

Everyone turns to the car now pulling up, T'Challa stepping out of the driver's seat and laying a deep kiss on Tony's lips.

Bruce laughs, while everyone else looks on dumbfounded.

Tony merely smirks.

"Take me home Marito. I need to see my babies."

T'Challa smiles back and obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo

**Author's Note:**

> Toodles and Love  
> Oky Verlo


End file.
